The Love Triangle
by C-chan96
Summary: *COMPLETE* Gohan is in High School and someone from his past shows up....WHAT? IT'S LIME?! How will Gohan cope with Lime's appearance? Will it result in mass insanity? Do Videl and Erasa have compitition for our Dear Demi-Saiyan Gohan? *EPILOGUE UP*
1. The Meeting...DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!

I'm back….again…guess what? Lexi-sama (a.k.a. DemonDancing) is the most awesome-est person EVER! SHE GAVE ME A TRUNKS CLONE AND A CHIBI-GOHAN DOLLY ALL FOR MEEE!!!! *giggles*  
  
J-chan: Mental child…o.O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…though I wish I owned Gohan…*evil grin*  
  
J-chan: grrrr….  
  
C-chan: ….^^ *hugs Gohan plushie*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Gohan was rushing to class; he was late…AGAIN! As he cut around the corner, he was thinking.  
  
'I can't be late again! Dende, PLEASE DON'T LET ME GET A D-HALL!!!'  
  
-Inside the classroom-  
  
"Good morning class! We received a new student today! Her name is Lime Punch. Lime, come on in sweetie." Mr. Kewtip. (A/N- Kewtip! Q-tip! HAHHA! ….or not…I heard the last name from another fic one time so I went a head and used it…if I got it from your fic, thanks. If you would like credit, I will gladly give ya credit!)  
  
A girl with red hair and soft, happy eyes walked into the classroom. "Hello." She said.  
  
"This is Lime's first day at school, similar to our good friend…who might I add is late for the 3rd time this week." Mr. K. grumbled.  
  
"Lime, you can sit over there, on the end." He said to the girl.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." She said politely.  
  
A tall boy with black, spiked hair and dark black eyes rushed into the classroom and started rambling out excuses.  
  
"Kaasan woke me up late and I missed breakfast and I had to stop by Bulma's and I had to get some breakfast cuz I missed breakfast and had to get my stuff cuz I forgot it when I left and-" he said all in one breath before he was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"We get the point Mr. Son. Take a seat and never be late again." He said firmly as Gohan quickly obeyed.  
  
"Well, now with that out of the way, let's begin…" he droned on…by this point, everyone either fell asleep, whispered, or tuned him out.  
  
"Hi Gohan-kun." Lime said cheerily to Gohan. That snapped the demi- saiyan out of his reverie and caught near-by people by surprise…this girl knew Gohan? The smart-geeky kid who was often late.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Lime. I didn't notice ya…I was to busy-" he started.  
  
"Making excuses? Shame, shame Gohan!" she finished for him.  
  
"Yea…the sad thing is, it's all true!" he declared to his friend.  
  
"Knowing you, Gohan-kun, it probably is!" she answered with a quiet laugh. He laughed too.  
  
"Hey, Nerd-Brain, how do YOU know THIS chick?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I met Lime around the time of the Cell Games and-" he started.  
  
"-and we became friends." She interrupted.  
  
"Would you stop interrupting me!" he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Gohan-kun! Poor thing, interrupted THREE times in five minutes…poor, poor you…" she sarcastically with a giggle.  
  
"Hey! Well, anymore questions before I'm inter-"he started.  
  
"Yea! Anymore-hehehe, just kidding…go on!" she said, holding back laughter.  
  
"I don't think I wanna say it anymore! You ruined it!" Gohan declared.  
  
"Well that's nice to know Mr. Son, does that mean we may all go on with class?" asked a peeved Mr. K…he had heard some of their conversation and enjoyed embarrassing his students…and it worked! Gohan turned beat red.  
  
"Ummm…..I guess….." he fumbled before glaring at the laughing students…they hadn't grown to know the danger of a ticked off Saiyan…. He then mumbled under his breath, "Why does he always catch ME and never anyone ELSE?!"  
  
"He just doesn't like you Gohan." Erasa, the blonde on the other side of him, stated.  
  
"Gee, thanks." He muttered.  
  
"I thought that you were being home-schooled because your grandfather needed your help Lime-chan." He said.  
  
"I was…but Grandpa found out you transferred here so he decided I could too and that it would be best for me." She answered.  
  
"Cool! Your Grandpa is awesome…I only came here about a week ago and- " he told his friend.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go out with me Lime? You're pretty. Videl isn't cooperating so I'll try you." Sharpener.  
  
This was it…Gohan…was mad…  
  
"Excuse me Sharpener but I DON'T LIKE BEING INTERUPTED!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Mr. Son, would you like to say-" Mr. K started.  
  
"NO!" He yelled. He noticed what he said and blushed. "Ummm…no thank you sir…" he mumbled sheepishly.  
  
Mr. K looked irritated. "What is your problem today Gohan?"  
  
"Ummm…didn't get enough sleep?" he answered in more of a question then an answer.  
  
"Then you should get more sleep…no, NOT IN MY CLASS!!! Well, because I don't like all the interruptions." The teacher replied.  
  
"I'm the one who's been interrupted at least 4 or 5 times…" he muttered to where Mr. K couldn't hear him. Lime and Erasa giggled, Videl looked shocked and Sharpener rolled his eyes…he didn't like the new Gohan.  
  
The rest of the class went similar to that…Gohan, Lime, Erasa, Videl and Sharpener talk, Gohan yells, Mr. K rants, and Gohan gets in trouble and the process repeats.  
  
---Lunchtime---  
  
"C'mon Lime-chan! Eat with us!" Gohan called to the girl.  
  
"Kay Gohan-kun!" she called back.  
  
"Why does a pretty thing like her choose Nerd-Boy anyway?" asked Sharpener.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" he asked again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are ya'll listening?" he questioned.  
  
Silence.  
  
Videl was too busy thinking to pay attention to the useless jock. 'Why do Gohan and Lime get along so well? It's not fair…Lime Punch…this means war.'  
  
"-del! VIDEL!!!" screeched Sharpener.  
  
"Huh?" she replied.  
  
"Kami, Sharpener, your gonna make her go deaf." Gohan said goofily as he and Lime sat down on the grass next to their friends. Videl inwardly blushed and Lime smiled.  
  
"Hiya Gohan and Lime! Hey Lime, I didn't really get to meet you, my name is Erasa." Said Erasa.  
  
"Hi Erasa! So, are you three friends?" she asked the blonde.  
  
"Yup! Sharpie here is mean to Gohan though…just cuz Gohan's smarter than he is…Gohan's too much of a sweetie though!" Erasa said, pointing to Sharpener when saying Sharpie and grinning at Gohan near the end.  
  
Gohan was blushing to the roots of his hair by the end of her sentence. Lime only nodded her head to agree with Erasa's statement.  
  
"I know! He's always been like that! You should see his little brother! SO cute! His mom scares me though. If your wondering WHY he's so smart, you should see his mom…she's the most strict, scholar-obsessed woman in the world…poor Gohan-kun!" said Lime, making conversation.  
  
"He has a little brother? How sweet! Really? No wonder he knows all that stuff!" replied Erasa.  
  
As the two were talking, Videl decided to talk to Gohan. "Hey Gohan. How long have you known…ummm…Lime?" she asked.  
  
"Since the Cell Games." He replied with his mouth full of food.  
  
She looked disgusted but continued her questions. "How'd ya meet?"  
  
"Hm?" he swallowed a mouth full. "What? Oh, I met her in the forest. I was gathering something or other for my mom and she had fallen into the river…" he started.  
  
Erasa and Lime heard him and were listening.  
  
"…So I got her out. Then, I went out help her Grandpa out with something cuz some creeps were robbin' his store or something. Well, then I cut him some wood and me and Lime became friends. We hung out for a while but one day…I dunno, she had to be home-schooled cuz her Grandpa needed help. Now she's here." Gohan said with a grin.  
  
"That's….nice Gohan." Videl said.  
  
"Yup….hey, how's Goten?" Lime asked.  
  
"He's doing good. Spars with Trunks and I a lot but nothing too drastic…he's getting really good." Gohan replied.  
  
This shocked Erasa, Videl and Sharpener…Gohan knew martial arts?  
  
"Whoa, WAITAMINUTE!!! Gohan? You know martial arts?" Videl questioned.  
  
Gohan got nervous…he had slipped up. "Um…I…uh….ermmm…ya see-" he stuttered.  
  
"What he means is: You're darn right I do!" Lime interrupted proudly.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said, blushing.  
  
Erasa, Sharpener and Videl stared blankly as Gohan's eye began to twitch. "Why? WHY AM I CONSTANTLY INTERUPTED?!?!?! Dende, I swear I'm gonna kill you…"  
  
"Now, now Gohan, be careful, Dende is a sweet guy…just cuz he picks on you doesn't mean ya gotta threaten him. I'm sure it's all in good nature." Lime reasoned.  
  
"Sweet? Sweet my foot…just because I haven't visited the Lookout cuz I've have SCHOOL, DARN school, to deal with….sure it gets boring but oh well…" Gohan said.  
  
---Meanwhile, At the Lookout---  
  
"I think I have a FRIEND to visit…Mr. Popo, we can finish our game of Chess later, okay? I'm gonna go visit Gohan." Said the God as he flew down to OSH.  
  
---Back on Earth---  
  
"Ummm….who's Dende?" asked Erasa.  
  
"Oh, he's Kami." Said Lime light-heartedly.  
  
"LIME!" Gohan said, angered.  
  
"Oopsies…sorry Gohan-kun." Lime said with a giggle.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Long time no see, ne?" said a green teen said to the dear demi- saiyan we all know and love, Gohan.  
  
"Yeah…hello to you to Dende…wait, WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs at the Namek.  
  
"Nice to see you too! I just wanted to say hi to my good ol' friend. How ya been?" Dende asked Gohan.  
  
Everyone stood and looked in awe at Gohan…did he just say what they THINK he just said? Perfect little Gohan, CURSED! And knew God?! The world was coming to an end…they were sure of it…  
  
"Dende, don't think I'm not gonna kill you….WHY am I constantly interup-" Gohan started.  
  
"Oh, ya see…it's not that important." Dende said.  
  
Gohan's eye began violently twitching at Dende.  
  
Dende paled…what had he done?! "Whoopsies..." was all Dende said before Gohan had calmed down a bit.  
  
"'Whoopsies' is right my friend but that isn't the issue…why are you down here? Don't you have the planet to guard or something?" Gohan asked, drained of all life.  
  
"Yes but it gets boring playing Mr. Popo at Chess and Go Fish…so I thought I'd say hi…IS THAT SO MUCH T ASK?!" Dende asked dramatically.  
  
"Umm….rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttt!!!!" Gohan replied.  
  
"So, HI MY GOOD FRIEND GOHAN!" Dende said enthusiastically.  
  
"HI MY GOOD FRIEND DENDE!" Gohan mocked.  
  
"………." Was Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener's reaction while Lime smiled.  
  
Gohan noticed he was getting stares and turned around. "…..SO I know Kami, what's the big deal?" Gohan said cluelessly.  
  
Everyone face-faulted at his naïveté. "Gohan…" said Lime, shaking her head at him.  
  
"G-G-Gohan?" stuttered Videl.  
  
"Yes Videl?" Gohan asked, with innocence shining in his eyes.  
  
"Did I miss something?" she continued.  
  
"Probably…" mumbled Dende.  
  
As Gohan sent Dende an icy glare, Sharpener added, "Yeah…what happened to quiet little nerd-boy?! I mean, common, you know a cute girl, start cursing mindlessly, and know KAMI!!!"  
  
"Ummm…..I dunno…" Gohan said quietly, looking more and more like the little Son Gohan they thought they knew.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
"Hehehe, lookie at that, the bell rang! Looks like we gotta go to class! Bye Dende! Maybe we can finish talking once I've finished cooling down, like say, after school! Bye!" Gohan said as he rushed off to class.  
  
Dende stood there dumbfounded. "Buh bye Gohan…uhhh…yeah…well, I better go back, I have a Chess game to finish!" Dende said as he disappeared.  
  
"Someone shoot me now…" mumbled Videl as she, Lime, Erasa and Sharpener went on to next period, PE.  
  
  
  
Yes…so clique it isn't funny…lol….well, that's it for Chapter 1…I don't know when I'll get chapter 2 up…probably when I get over the disease of the 'I'm-too-friggin'-lazy-too-add-another-chapter-too-my-kami-darned-fic' disease…it's really deadly…well, that's all for now. If ya wanna email me, my email addy is c-chan@fangirl.org . Don't forge to R/R!!! I won't update 'til I get AT LEAST 10 reviews! So HA! Toodles and have a spiffy day! *blows raspberry* ^_~ 


	2. The Trials of PE.....

Oh, yes, screwing up poor Gohan's life is the joy in these kinds of fics. I'M SOOOOO HONORED!! 12 reviews in ONE day…gosh-darnit I'M SO HAPPY!!! *runs around in circles* Thanks Mystic Shaggy…I'm so honored! Yes, Gohan is my fave too Kumori! Why thank you DarkPower, I'm glad you liked it and yes, his life is really bad in my ficcies…^^ I agree Cutsy. Yup vsd2oc, the world is surely coming to an end…^^…glad ya like it faith! Glad ya like it Foxy_Lama. Thanks gerry's giant green grassmonkey! Thanks for being my tenth CustomMagnum! Thank you heather! Most likely Samantha…because G/V's ALL THE WAY!!! ^^ Goku's Daughter, I wuv ya to pieces! Don't worry, I wont disappoint ya!!! It'll be G/V, dun worry, I just have to add humor! ^_~ I'll R/R! Don't worry! I've just been sooooo busy! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry ect.! Lol!  
  
Disclaimer- Trust me, I don't own DBZ…if I did, I would take Gohan all for myself and makes my fics into the show…and I would make Vegeta run around in a pink tutu saying 'I'm the pretty pink princess'…because I WOULD REIGN SUPREME!!! MUAHAHAH!!! *laughs insanely*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Oh shoot…I hate PE….WHY MUST WE HAVE THESE STUPID UNIFORMS!!! It's rather hard to hide my muscles and such when I'm wearing shorts and a tank top…At least last time I was 'using the bathroom' a.k.a. being the Gold Fighter while assisting Videl.' Gohan thought as he got dressed in the PE outfit provided.  
  
'Hey, maybe if I take a LONG time to get dressed, they'll forget about me...' he thought.  
  
"GOHAN! Hurry up! You wouldn't want to miss warm-ups!" yelled one of the other guys as he dashed out the door.  
  
"...or not…" he said to himself regretting-ly.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." he said as he walked out into the gym.  
  
His guess was correct considering every eye was on him as he timidly walked over to Sharpener, Videl, Erasa and Lime and sat down.  
  
"Ummm….hi?" he said quietly.  
  
"Hi!" Erasa chirped.  
  
"Class, I'm afraid your teacher was in a car accident and um…wont be our teacher anymore. We got another person willing to teach a bunch of high schoolers…which is almost unbelievable." Said one of the unimportant adults that wander around the school and act like they're doing something.  
  
The class began whispering and talking.  
  
"I wonder who it is." Videl thought out loud.  
  
"Who knows?" said Lime.  
  
"We'll find out soon." Gohan mumbled…at least the attention was off of him.  
  
"Well, here he is! Mr. Yamcha, come on in! I'll be leaving now…good luck with these ones, they're little firecrackers." The unimportant guy that wanders around the school and acts like he doing something said.  
  
Everyone but Gohan was dumbfounded as the famous baseball star walked into the room…he was just flat-out confused.  
  
"Good Afternoon class. As you know, I'm Yamcha. I'm looking forward to meeting you and what the **** ARE YOU DOING HERE GOHAN?!" said the ex- baseball star, Yamcha.  
  
'Why me?' Gohan thought…as usual, the attention was diverted back to him…  
  
"Ummm….Yamcha, I go to school here…why ELSE would I be here?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you were home-schooled." He said, surprised.  
  
"You're right…I WAS…as in past-tense." He said, peeved at everyone and everything now.  
  
"Sorry kiddo, calm down! Well it's nice to see ya." Yamcha said.  
  
Now in a brighter mood by some strange, strange reason and because the author said so, Gohan said, "Nice to see you to Yamcha!"  
  
Yamcha sighed a sigh of relief. 'That was close…I almost had an insane, teenage, hormone-driven Demi-Saiyan on my tail…I gotta be careful!'  
  
The class sat in awe, YOU MEAN HE KNOWS THE FAMOUS BASEBALL LEGEND, YAMCHA?! The next thing you know, he'll be friends with the most famous woman in the world, Bulma Breifs!  
  
"Well, first we gotta warm up so we wont get cramps or anything! Kay, first we'll…" Yamcha started as he continued with warm-ups.  
  
After about 10 minutes, they finished warming up, Yamcha continued.  
  
"Okay, now we will run 1 mile. We can't continue until everyone and I mean EVERYONE has finished the mile. So GO!" Yamcha declared as groans were heard from everyone except Videl and Gohan.  
  
'This should be a cinch!' Videl thought.  
  
'Only a mile? Gosh, I could do a mile in less than a minute…but I better stay just a little in front of Videl for fear of suspicion…' Gohan thought.  
  
Everyone began running. By the first lap, the majority of the kids were panting and gasping for air. Gohan was running just before Videl…just to tease her…  
  
'What the?! How come he's in front of me…hmmm….he sure does have a nice- STOP VIDEL! DON'T THINK THAT!' Videl thought as she ran along.  
  
Gohan finished in 4 minutes 3.2 seconds with Videl trailing him at 4 minutes 7.5 seconds.  
  
The rest of the class arrived about 5 minutes later.  
  
"Very good! Now we can move on to playing baseball!" Yamcha declared.  
  
"Nice job Gohan and Videl! Finishing in less than 5 minutes is very impressive! Great job!" congratulated the teacher. Gohan and Videl just nodded.  
  
"Videl and Sharpener, do ya'll wanna be the team captains?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Sure." Videl replied.  
  
"Okay." Agreed Sharpener.  
  
'We are so gonna win!' Videl thought.  
  
"Videl, you pick first." Said Yamcha.  
  
"Kay, I pick Gohan."  
  
"Erasa."  
  
"Danny."  
  
"Lime."  
  
"Marker."  
  
"Ruthie.  
  
"Candy."  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Jonathon."  
  
"Okay, on Videl's team there is Videl, Gohan, Danny, Marker, Candy and Fred. Against Sharpener, Erasa, Lime, Ruthie, Josh and Jonathon. Base up!" Yamcha declared.  
  
The teams scampered over to their bases or to the backstop. Videl's team was batting first so she walked up to the base and grabbed a bat.  
  
"Gimme you best shot." She mumbled.  
  
Sharpner smirked and threw a fastball. It flew right past her.  
  
'What the?' she thought. 'I won't miss it this time.'  
  
He grinned and threw another, this time she hit it and it flew out into the outfield.  
  
"Alright!" she yelled as she dropped the bat and ran to first, then second.  
  
The next person in line was Candy.  
  
"But, Videl, what if the ball brakes my nails?!" Candy whined to Videl.  
  
"Who cares! Just hit the ball and run!" Videl screeched.  
  
"Just go later, I wanna hit!" complained Marker as he took the away.  
  
"Okay!" she chirped as she went back to the line.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. 'Pathetic…'  
  
Sharpener threw the ball an Marker hit the ball right at third base so Videl didn't run.  
  
Next was Danny.  
  
He hit the ball and ran to first, Videl ran to third and Marker ran to second.  
  
"Candy! It's your turn!" Videl yelled.  
  
"But-" she complained.  
  
"Hey, I'll hit. "Gohan offered.  
  
Candy's eyes lit up. "Okay! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said jumping up and down.  
  
"Right…anyway…" Gohan said as he walked up to the base.  
  
"Move in you guys, how far could a scrawny book-nerd hit a baseball?" yelled Sharpener to his team.  
  
"But-" one started.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" Sharpener yelled.  
  
"Right…" they said as they moved in.  
  
"Go GOHAN!!! HIT A HOMER!!!" Lime yelled.  
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR TEAM STUPID!" Ruthie shouted to her teammate.  
  
"Sorry…" Lime mumbled.  
  
Videl smirked. "Yeah! GO GOHAN!"  
  
Lime glared at her and she only deepened the smirk.  
  
By this point, Gohan was 11 significant shades of red.  
  
"Quite popular with the ladies, aren't ya Gohan?" Yamcha said smirking. 'Wait 'til Krillin hears about this…and Chichi…oh boy…'  
  
"YAMCHA!" Gohan yelled, blushing worse.  
  
"Sorry, just stating the obvious…" Yamcha said.  
  
"Get on with the game!" yelled one of the other kids.  
  
"Right." Gohan looked over at Sharpener and nodded. "Go ahead." He finished.  
  
'Hope Goten enjoys it…' he thought.  
  
Sharpener nodded and threw the best fastball he had ever thrown.  
  
And it showed.  
  
Gohan hit the ball out of the field….and I mean OUT of the field.  
  
---Somewhere in the 439 Mountain Area---  
  
Young Goten was playing in the forest around his house when all of a sudden, a ball hit him square on the head.  
  
"Huh?" the kawaii chibi said as he looked at the ball.  
  
As he picked it up, he felt his brother's ki on it.  
  
"Hmm….looks like niichan gave me a new toy! I'll thank him for it when he gets home!" Goten declared as he began playing with the baseball happily.  
  
---Back on the Baseball field---  
  
"Oh…My…Kami…" said Sharpener as Yamcha slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Gohan! Why'd ya have to go and do that?" he asked the Demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Well, I thought Goten might need a new toy! Hehehhe…I should probably run now, ne?" Gohan said with the classic Son Grin™.  
  
"Yeah…" Yamcha said with a laugh.  
  
As Gohan began running, everyone was snapped out of their reverie.  
  
Due to Gohan's grand slam, Videl's team won the game.  
  
Just to make the losing team feel better, Yamcha said, "Well, both teams did good but it seems like Videl's team won…ehehehe…"  
  
"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT GOHAN?!" Sharpener yelled angrily.  
  
"Umm….I hit the ball?" He said clueless-ly.  
  
"That was soooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!" said Erasa.  
  
"I told ya we shouldn't have moved in…" said that same kid from before.  
  
"Not like it wouldn't have made any difference." Lime said, laughing.  
  
Videl glared at Lime….she didn't like her...she didn't like her at all…  
  
"Well, everyone did good today. You should all be proud! But it looks like class is over for the day. I will see you all next week." Yamcha said.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
"Class dismissed." Yamcha said, allowing the class to leave.  
  
"Hey Yamcha! We're having a reunion this weekend! Try to be there, okay?" Gohan said before leaving.  
  
"I'll do my best!" Yamcha said.  
  
"Okay! See ya there if possible!" Gohan said, waving to the family friend as he went on home because it was last period.  
  
"What was that all about?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. There's just a reunion tomorrow and I was asking him to be there." Gohan answered casually.  
  
"Oh…" Videl answered…she doesn't want to pester him until later.  
  
Lime smiled. 'A family reunion, hm? I think I should visit…'  
  
"Well, I better go on home! Bye Sharpener! Bye Videl! Bye Erasa! Bye Lime!" Gohan shouted as he ran off.  
  
"He…forgot…his bag…" Videl said, looking over on the ground where he had placed it after getting it out of the locker room.  
  
"Oh! I'll take it to him!" Lime said.  
  
Videl growled at her. She noticed the looks so covered up by saying, "But shouldn't we just give it to him on Monday?"  
  
"But if his mom found out he didn't have it, she would be upset." Lime answered confidently.  
  
"I'll give it to him this weekend…I DO know where he lives." She said, smirking at Videl.  
  
"Well, I better go. See you guys next week!" Lime said as she ran off.  
  
'Little *****' Videl thought.  
  
"Videl? You okay? Erasa asked.  
  
"Yeah…I better be going home to…bye." Videl said as she stormed off.  
  
"What's HER prob?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Who knows… Well, bye Sharpie!" Erasa said as she ran off towards home.  
  
"Bye." He replied while running toward his house too.  
  
---In an ally somewhere---  
  
"This'll be a good place to go…that way no one'll recognize me." Gohan thought.  
  
Videl saw him run around the corner. 'I'll figure you out Son Gohan. What normal person walks 500 miles every afternoon?'  
  
Gohan sensed her so he jumped up on the building's roof.  
  
Videl rounded the corner. 'WTF?! Where'd he go?!'  
  
'Sorry Videl…can't let you know about me.' Gohan thought as he flew to his home.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 2. And just to be mean, I WANT AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! ……………..R/R? Please? Toodles! ^_~ 


	3. The Next Day....(Wonderful Title, huh?)

Ehehhe….that didn't take long…^^…AND I GOT 34!!!! *smirks*…greenie, I got it from SUNCOAST!!! AW YEEAAHHH!!!!!!! *grins sheepishly* hehehe…thanks Cutsy! CarbonatedQ, I guess it sorta is but it's so commonly used, authors don't care. Yes, I'm sure in some other fics it's been used but think about it, how many hundreds of fics do you think are out there? A bunch. It's gotten to the point where few people care…I mean, people have used the Frying Pan of Doom™ but no one counts that. Besides, I just think it's cute! Sorry to single you out but I don't want people thinking I'm some lying, cheating thief who takes other's ideas and uses them…I try to be as original as I can and I'm sorry if I've offended or 'copied' anyone. It wasn't intentional. Lol…thanks What Rhymes With Orange?. Yup, it is vsd2oc! Thanks and I'll try my hardest! ^_~ YAY! Thanks gerry's giant green grassmonkey! Lol…thanks CustomMagnum. J-chan my friend…you are strange...the scary thing is your rubbing off on me…o.O….yes, it's fun making Lime and Videl go at each other's throats! ^^ I love Gohan torture fics too…they're very fun to read AND write…^_^ Sorry Fingo! The reason I tease him is cuz I love him so much…^_^ Thanks sword of destiny, I will…^_~ Glad I could help you JRFear! I try…I hate it when authors take a long time to update cuz I love reading fics too! ^_^ Yes I should! ^_~ Zuke- san….you strange child…lol…^_~ Don't worry, Videl'll get Gohan! ^_~ Mante!!! *grins* I'm honored! So J-chan gave ya the stories, huh? I'm glad you liked it! Thanks mandraco! Don't worry A-man…it will be! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned DBZ, WOULD THERE EVEN *BE* A DISCLAIMER?! I didn't think so…  
  
J-chan- …….  
  
Me- Okay, okay…I don't own DBZ…never have, never will…now come muse, I have a story to write.  
  
J-chan- Right…  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
---Somewhere Over…er….Under the Rainbow---  
  
"So, Videl, how about we have a competition. I mean, I hate you, you hate me, so let's say, hang Barney from a tree? Kay? We can see who can get Gohan to like them first and count up times we do something for him and the person with the most gets to ask him out on a date first." Lime plotted.  
  
"I...guess…but isn't that like treating him like he's a possession?" Videl said.  
  
"Nah…he won't care. But is it a deal?" Lime asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Videl said, shaking Lime's hand. She had gotten to caught up in the thought of Gohan to notice what she was getting in to.  
  
---349 Mountain Area---  
  
Gohan continued his flight home.  
  
"Gosh…does Videl EVER give up?!" he asked himself.  
  
As he neared his home, he started feeling like…like something was...missing…  
  
He landed on the soft grass of his home. As he walked up, a giant blur of orange blur pounced on him.  
  
"HI NIICHAN HI NIICHAN!!!!" shouted little Goten.  
  
"Hey squirt!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Thanks for the baseball!" he said happily.  
  
"You are very welcome." Gohan said with a laugh…he knew that would please his younger brother, due to the fact that little Goten was 11 years younger than him, making the chibi 7years old.  
  
"Kaasan! I'm home!" yelled Gohan as he walked into the small little house that he had lived in his entire life.  
  
"Hello Gohan! Welcome home!" Chichi said warmly to her oldest son.  
  
"Niichan sent me a ball today!" Goten chirped.  
  
"That's nice sweetie…Hey, Gohan, where's your bag?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Holy shh---oot! That's what I was missing!" Gohan said, correcting himself before he was hit with his mother's frying pan for cursing…especially in front of Goten.  
  
"Gohan! Well, where is it young man?" Chichi asked sternly.  
  
"I guess I left it outside the locker room after PE….aw man!" Gohan complained.  
  
"But it has all your studies and…" Chichi said…droning on and on but Gohan tuned it out…he knew what she was saying anyway…  
  
DIIIIING DONG!!!!!!  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" declared Gohan, eager to get out of THAT situation.  
  
He opened the door and there was Lime, holding his bookbag.  
  
"THANKS LIME! You're a hero!" Gohan said as he took the bag.  
  
"You're welcome." She said with a smile.  
  
'Yes…I already did one thing…Lime Punch- 1. Videl Satan- 0' Lime thought.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Gohan!" Lime said flirtilly, batting her eyelashes. Gohan, being the naïve boy we all know and love, he just blinks mindlessly until Lime turns around and stalks off.  
  
"Ummmm….bye." he said, confused.  
  
Chichi walked up and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, just someone dropping this off." Gohan replied, holding up his bag.  
  
"How SWEET!" Chichi said. "Well, I better cook dinner…" Chichi said as she began cooking.  
  
Gohan sighed relief as he walked to his room. He glanced over at his clock…it was 6:00pm. (A/N- Sorry, I hate to interrupt but I just have to remind you that I am the ruler of all time therefore I choose the time at any given moment….have a nice day)  
  
'I better get ready for dinner…' Gohan thought.  
  
He washed his hands and face and straitened up his room.  
  
'So it was already clean…might as well ACT like I'm doing something…' Gohan thought.  
  
He looked over at where he had set down his bag, he thought, 'I wonder why Lime brought it back…oh well…at least I didn't get into trouble…I wonder what was wrong with her eyes…right before she left I coulda sworn her eyes were twitching or SOMETHING! And why was she looking at me like that? Oh well…'  
  
He sat down on his bed and took out his homework that was assigned earlier that day.  
  
'Homework….yuck…why did they give us HOMEWORK on the WEEKEND?! Oh well…I better get to working on it so I can be free tomorrow at the reunion…that'll be great! We haven't had a reunion in SO LONG! Hm….on to homework…' Gohan thought as he began working on his homework.  
  
"Gosh…I had mastered this when I was 6…this is pathetic!" Gohan said in a bored tone.  
  
He finished it in minutes and went down stairs to see if his mother needed any help.  
  
"No sweetheart, I'm okay." Chichi replied.  
  
"Kay Kaasan…" Gohan replied.  
  
Goten was sitting ont eh couch playing with the baseball.  
  
"Having fun yet?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Uh huh!" Goten asked in his cute little voice.  
  
"That's good." Gohan replied, smiling.  
  
"BOYS! Dinner is ready!" Chichi yelled to them…and she didn't have to tell THEM twice! They were in there, devouring every morsel before she finished her sentence.  
  
'Those boys…they're so much like there father...Goku, why did you leave me? Why did you have to die?' Chichi thought to herself.  
  
"Done!" Gohan and Goten said at the same time.  
  
"I finished first!" declared Goten.  
  
"No, I DID!" argued Gohan.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Goten replied.  
  
"Yes huh!" Gohan said playfully.  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes huh!"  
  
"NUH UH!"  
  
"YES HUH!"  
  
"NUH UH!"  
  
"YES HUH!"  
  
"NUH U-"  
  
"BOYS! CUT IT OUT!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Sorry kaasan." Gohan said, scared.  
  
"Sorry mommie." Goten said in the same tone as his older brother.  
  
"It's okay boys…just bring your dishes up here so I can clean them." Chichi snorted.  
  
"Okay." Goten said.  
  
"Yes'm." Gohan replied.  
  
Gohan and Goten obediently took their dishes to their mother and quietly made their way to their rooms.  
  
As Gohan entered his room, he was finally left to his thoughts.  
  
'Gosh….long day…but I gotta admit, Lime has been acting weird…like she's gotta crush on me or something….nah….but anyway, Videl was her normal self and boy was dinner good! Dinner is always good so that isn't saying much. My oh my I wish I was still eating….food….need….food…' Gohan thought as he drifted of into sleep, school outfit and everything.  
  
  
  
---Next Morning---  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Gohan was fast asleep one his bed, tossing and turning.  
  
Knock knock  
  
No answer…  
  
Knock knock  
  
No answer…  
  
Getting annoyed, the young chibi burst through the door of his older brother's room to complete the task at hand.  
  
"Gohan?" whispered Goten.  
  
Gohan just groaned something un-understandable and rolled over.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten said again, a little louder.  
  
Gohan's moaned something about it being a Saturday and to leave him alone.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!! GOHAAAAN!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" Goten yelled RIGHT in Gohan's ear…owie…  
  
"GAAH!!!!" was Gohan's reply as he jumped up, hit the ceiling and came back down.  
  
Goten smiled at the results….it worked!  
  
"Gohan, kaasan said that we need to eat breakfast and get ready for th  
  
reunion today!" Goten chirped.  
  
"But I'm still sleepy…" Gohan complained.  
  
"C'mon! I can't eat 'til your there so HURRY UP!" Goten whined.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Gohan groaned as he stood up.  
  
The two brothers walked into the kitchen and began eating.  
  
"Gohan, why are you still wearing those clothes…you aren't wearing them to the reunion are you sweetie?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Owf corwf nowt kwaasun! I jwust difn't gi ta shange laf nawt!" Gohan said with his mouth full of food.  
  
When Chichi scowled at him, he got the picture, swallowed, and tried again. "What I meant was, Of course not kaasan! I just didn't get to change last night!"  
  
"Much better!" Chichi commented.  
  
"Well, I'm done! I'm gonna go change, kay?" Gohan said.  
  
"Sure hun…" Chichi said while picking up Gohan's dishes.  
  
Gohan went to his room and began looking through his closet.  
  
'Hm…it's a reunion so I'll go with a gi on…comfy and no one'll care.' Gohan decided as he took out his navy gi and put it on.  
  
"Much better." Gohan said as he moved around on the gi.  
  
"Ready!" Gohan said as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Kay sweetie…hey, would you mind going ahead to tell them we're coming late an help remind anyone who has forgotten?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No prop…bye!" Gohan said as he flew off to CC.  
  
---Videl's House---  
  
Videl woke up to a bright morning. She had been thinking way too much for her own good and it was bugging her.  
  
'Man…I can't get that darned reunion out of my head…Lime'll probably use that for a "point" too…I don't like her…maybe if I slip myself in, I can't try too…why did I bother getting myself into this? She has far more contact with him than me….darn her…wonderful way to start off the day…maybe I can follow her around to find more out about it…yes…it's not like dad'll know whether I'm gone or not anyway…' Videl thought as she got up and got dressed in her usual clothes.  
  
Videl grabbed some toast and was on her way…she walked outside and saw a robbery.  
  
"Aw man! This throws me off!" Videl complained.  
  
She took care of it but noticed….no Gold Fighter.  
  
'Hmm….maybe he gave up…' she thought.  
  
'Nah…he probably just overslept…' she re-thought.  
  
---Back To Gohan---  
  
"Hey, I'm getting close to the city, better land or transform….oh, I'll just land…it's not far to CC anyway…" Gohan said to himself as he landed on the outskirts of Satan City and started jogging to CC.  
  
"Hey, look! There's Videl." Gohan said.  
  
"Hi Videl!" Gohan greeted.  
  
Videl turned around and there he was, Gohan. Wow he looked good in that gi…  
  
'Oh joy!' Videl thought sarcastically.  
  
'Wait, now I can ask him about the reunion! This is too good!' Videl thought again.  
  
"Hiya Gohan!" Videl replied.  
  
Gohan just smiled and her heart melted. 'Darn him…'  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Videl asked.  
  
"Family reunion is today! Finally I can see all our family and friends that I haven't seen in YEARS!" Gohan said, excitingly.  
  
"And friends? Didn't you just say it was a FAMILY reunion?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, we count them as family cuz if you're close enough to us to come to this reunion, you might as well be family!" Gohan replied happily.  
  
"Oh…" Videl said sadly.  
  
'There goes my chance of getting in…' Videl thought.  
  
"But I'm sure no one would mind if I brought a friend…do you wanna come?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl's eyes lit up. "Really? Ya mean it?" she asked enthusiastically before stopping and saying, "I mean…if you wouldn't mind…"  
  
Gohan grinned. "No prob…"  
  
Videl smiled.  
  
"All I have to do is get to CC and call everyone to REMIND them of it…it WAS gonna be at my house but we switched it because Bulma's got a bigger house then I do…" Gohan said sheepishly while scratching the back of him in the Son™ manner.  
  
Videl was dumbfounded. "Y-you mean CC as in CAPSULE CORP?!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Uhh….yeah…" Gohan replied, confused.  
  
"Bulma as in Bulma Briefs?" she said again, quietly.  
  
"Umm….yip…" Gohan replied, smiling.  
  
"YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS?!" she yelled again.  
  
"Yup…why?" Gohan replied.  
  
"She's ONLY the single most rich woman in the world! She's owns the biggest company in the world and her father CAME UP with Capsules! SHE'S FAMOUS!!!" Videl screamed.  
  
Gohan gave a Son Grin™ and replied, "Well…I guess I never thought of it THAT way…she's always been a second mom to me…"  
  
Videl's eyes were practically popping out of her head. 'No way…' she thought.  
  
"Well, I better hurry before Bulma gets worried…c'mon!" Gohan said.  
  
"Right…" Videl mumbled.  
  
As Gohan and Videl headed over to CC, Lime was shopping with Erasa and Sharpener. She glanced over to see Gohan and Videl talking.  
  
'Huh? How'd she manage to get ahead of ME?!' Lime thought.  
  
"Hey lookie! It's Gohan and Videl! Let's go say hi!" Erasa suggested.  
  
Lime glared and Erasa shrugged her shoulders and dragged them over, they weren't gonna ruin this for HER!  
  
"Gohan! Videl!" Erasa screamed over the crowds.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hey Erasa, Sharpener! Hi Lime." Gohan said cheerily.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Well, I was heading to CC and saw Videl. We talked and I invited her." Gohan explained.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T OU INVITE US?!" Lime yelled.  
  
Videl smirked at her… 'Hehhe…'  
  
"Well…um….you didn't ask…" he said, confused.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"He IS right…hehehe…" Erasa said, giggling.  
  
"Well, then CAN WE COME Gohan?" Lime asked.  
  
"Ummm….can you or MAY you?" Gohan said teasingly.  
  
Lime rolled her eyes and Erasa laughed. Videl just deepened the smirk…this was fun.  
  
"MAY we come Gohan?" Lime asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, I still gotta ask…I mean, I don't even know if I'm ALLOWED to invite anyone yet…" Gohan said while grinning and scratching the back of his head in that cute little way.  
  
Everyone face-faulted. "Ya mea you invited HER without even ASKING?!" Lime said.  
  
"Well…that's what I was going to do before ya'll stopped us." Gohan said, still grinning.  
  
"Well, go on…we'll come to in case you can…" Lime said.  
  
"I don't wanna go to book-nerd's little party…" Sharpener complained.  
  
"SHUTTUP SHARPENER AND STOP COMPLAINING! Besides, it'll be fun!" Erasa snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Sharpener said. "Let's go…" Sharpener said as they continued their way to CC.  
  
When they arrived, they saw the big gates of CC.  
  
"Hello. Please. Enter. The. Password." The gate's computer said.  
  
"Hmm….which one to use.." Gohan mumbled to himself.  
  
The other four stood in awe, watching his every move in hopes of getting the password.  
  
"Hey, turn around!" he said after noticing what they were doing. They all turned around.  
  
He typed in, "OPEN UP YOU *BEEP*IN' GATE!!!"  
  
"Access. Approved. Enjoy. Your. Stay. At. Capsule. Corp." replied the computer.  
  
"All right! We're in!" Gohan said.  
  
After everyone cheered, they went in. They knocked on the door. After hearing nothing but crashes and sound of frying pans and breaking glass, Gohan yelled, "THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS IS A LAZY *BEEEP*" ….To say the least, he got the desired reply.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY KAKO-BRAT?!" Vegeta screamed as he flung open the door and held the Demi-Saiyan up by his collar.  
  
"Nice to see you to Vegeta." Gohan said while smirking. His friends, to be blunt, were terrified.  
  
"Why I oughta," Vegeta started before BANG! He was hit in the head with Bulma's frying pan.  
  
"VEGETA! Leave Gohan alone!" Bulma shouted at Vegeta, who was rubbing his head where the frying pan had hit.  
  
"Did you hear what he said about me onna?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter what HE said! Whatever it was, I bet you deserved it!" Bulma said, holding the frying pan up high.  
  
Vegeta stalked off saying things about 'darn onna', 'stupid brat' and 'revenge'.  
  
"There. Now, hello sweetie! What are you doing here so early?" Bulma said, reverting back to her kind voice that she uses when she's in a good mood.  
  
"Hi Bulma-san. Kaasan sent me early to remind everyone and to tell ya that she would be a little late. I also wanted to ask if my friends here could come." Gohan said.  
  
"Why of course they can hun! You know I won't mind! Just keep them as far away from Vegeta as possible and they'll be ok. Come on in kids!" Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks Bulma. Well, this is Lime," Gohan said, pointing to Lime. "Erasa," pointing at Erasa, "Sharpener," pointing at Sharpener, "and Videl." He finished, pointing at Videl.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Bulma said, shaking each one of their hands. They exchanged greetings.  
  
"Well, Bulma, I'm gonna go call everyone to tell them it's gonna be here, kay?" Gohan said.  
  
"Sure hun." Bulma replied with a smile.  
  
'I can't believe I'm in….now I'll get Gohan in no time at all…' Lime thought.  
  
'Gosh he's hot…ahem…anyway….I hope I can get Gohan…I better…' Videl thought.  
  
'Gohan's hot in that gi….he knows Bulma…gosh, he talks to her like she's his mom and vice versa with she talks to him like she's his mom.' Erasa thought.  
  
'Bulma's hot…I can't believe BOOK-NERD know Bulma Breifs! This is too weird..' Sharpener thought…  
  
  
  
That's Chapter 3! Long, huh?! It just kept coming! It wasn't supposed to be this long but since it is, I'll be expecting 60 REVIEWS!!! That should give me enough time to finish Chapter 4…^^;;;…*cough cough*….anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Toodles! ^_~ 


	4. The Reunion...Or, At Least the Beginning...

I know I will vomit….I was looking through DBZ fics and I saw the most disturbing thing in the world…It was a GOHAN and BRA fic…can your say 'IthinkI'mgonnathrowupwheretheheckisthefrigginbathroom?!?!?!' Cuz I can…*runs off and vomits* Eeeewie-ness!!! *shudders in disgust* Anyway, moving on to bigger and BRIGHTER things…anyway, on to answering reviews…okies, I'll try gerry's giant green grassmonkey! Yes, I try to update them Teknoman Plus…there needs to be more stories with Lime…they are fun to read/write. Lol, yes 60, o.o. That's not nice J-chan! Be a good muse and don't cuss in front of your master…*smug grin*….anyway…lol… j/k! ^^….okay, okay Sorceress Fujin! ^^ Okies, Stephanie, I will! I love talking with other authors as well…I'll email ya soon, kay? Glad ya'll like it! Heheheh…doesn't matter to me…reviews are good, if it'll get me reviews, me dun care! Hehhe…thanks for reviewing faith! Thanks CustomMagnum!!! ^_^ Okies…hey, how about you be my score keeper so *I* dun have to do the work? Ehehhe…or not…^_~ I wouldn't wanna work ya…thanks for reviewin' vsd2oc! Lol…. Hey ?, it seems as though allota peeps dislike Lime, ne? Lol…I liked typing the password thing…I could see that as the password tho…^_^ Your welcome about the long chappies Midnight Shadow! ^_~ not enough energy to sign in, GOHAN IS MINE!!! HAHAHAH!!! Ehehhe…sorry…*blushes* ^_^ Your welcome Mystic Shaggy! ^^ I know I know…but I didn't think of that 'til later so decided she's REALLY REALLY observant or he already told her or somethin'…sorry for the confusion Mikilovesfanficsalot! That's a good idea…I just might do that…^^ Lol…Miss Videl, UPDATE YOUR FIC!!! *cries* I've been waiting! *taps foot* lol…I think I'll use the other fic I'm gonna make *points to sentence before this one about another fic* and make it a G/L…JUST FOR YOU! But I will ALWAYS be a hardcore G/V so I may have a tough time…but oh well! ^^ Glad you liked that part RJ! Thanks melissa! Thanks andrew! Thanks Sky_Dragon! Glad you love it Saryena! Glad you liked the name Amanda! Really Frozenflower? Are you sure they'll still review? *watery anime eyes* cuz if they don't I'll CRY!!! *sniff* Thanks, I'm glad you think that! ^_^ That would be ermmm…rather gross if he did…O.O…Yes I have…*sniffle* never again may I write a short chapter…*cries* It's listed under Gohan/Videl and Humor/General…^^ Thanks bcat (2 lazy 2 sign in) for reviewing!!! Much appreciated!!! THANKS FOR 60 REVIEWS BCAT!!! *does happy dance* I can't belive I ACTUALLY got 60 reviews!!! YAY!!!! Thanks! ^_^ Um, Beth, I really dunno…lol…I'm just assuming that the world changes for me and ultimately revolves around me…lol…anyway, I dunno…sorry for a bad answer but I really am not sure…J-chan, would you like to share your expert opinion as my loyal, faithful muse?  
  
J-chan: Sure C-chan…  
  
Me: Okies, go on…  
  
J-chan: Hold on lemme think ok she is right all she could of saw was that but she is right Lime never saw the ending so she doesn't no more then him being strong and what are the odds she has a TV in her village ^^ gotta think of everything and Mr. Satan is just so d*mn convincing but u told me a while back.....its UR fic UR rules right?  
  
Me: RIGHT! ^_^  
  
J-chan: Of course I am…  
  
Me: Well, that is all for the abnormally-long Author Note…  
  
Disclaimer- Muse! Cummere!  
  
J-chan- What is it NOW?  
  
Me- Everyone! Lookie!! J-CHAN IS MY NEW MUSE!!! *giggles insanely*  
  
J-chan- Yes, I'm here to assist her in keeping what little sanity she has…  
  
Me- Well, I don't own DBZ but I think I can convince J-chan to give me the rights to Gohan…*smirks evilly*  
  
J-chan- Only in your wildest dreams C-chan…he's still mine…  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Gohan dialed Yamcha's number first.  
  
Ring….ring….ring…  
  
Click  
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hey Yamcha! This is Gohan. I'm at CC and I just wanted to remind your about the reunion and that it's been moved to CC instead of my house." Gohan replied.  
  
"Okay kid, see ya soon!" Yamcha answered.  
  
"Right! Bye Yamcha!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Yamcha replied before hanging up.  
  
Click  
  
"Okay…who to call now…I'll call Krillin and Co. hehehe…" Gohan muttered as he dialed Master Roshi's phone number.  
  
Ring….ring….ring…  
  
Click  
  
"Moshi moshi! May I ask who's calling?" answered the tiny voice of little Marron…she obviously had practiced how to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello Marron-chan! It's me, Gohan! Would you please put your daddy on the phone?" Gohan asked sweetly.  
  
"Hiya Gohan-san! Sure! DADDY!!! GOHAN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!!" Marron replied, Gohan could hear her yelling to her dad.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What do ya want?" Krillin said.  
  
"Hi Krillin. Just reminding you about the reunion…it's been changed though. It'll be held at CC so you better get moving." Gohan told Krillin.  
  
"Okay! Thanks kiddo! See ya there! Bye!" Krillin said.  
  
"Kay, Bye!" Gohan replied.  
  
Click  
  
"Hmm…..who else…" Gohan asked himself.  
  
"GGGOOOHHHAAANNN!!!!!!! PEOPLE ARE GETTING HERE!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled throughout the house.  
  
Gohan cringed. "YES'M!!! I'LL BE DONE SOON!!!" he yelled back.  
  
---On Bulma's side of the House---  
  
Bulma smiled. "Such a sweet little boy…" Bulma said as the other's on that side of the house sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
---Back To Gohan---  
  
It hit him; he could call Tien!  
  
Ring….ring….ring…  
  
Click  
  
"Hello?" said Tien.  
  
"Hi! It's Gohan! Are you still coming? It's about to start!" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh yeah! At you house right?" Tien asked.  
  
"Nope, it's been changed to CC…try to get here ASAP, ok?" Gohan said.  
  
"Sure! Thanks for telling us! C'mon Chiaotzu! Let's go!" Gohan heard.  
  
"Bye Tien! Bye Chiaotzu!" Gohan said.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" Tien answered.  
  
Click  
  
Gohan hung up the phone and ran out of the room, back to where he had left Bulma and his friends.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." Gohan said blushing.  
  
"No problem sweetheart! Yamcha's here." Bulma replied.  
  
"Cool! The other's are on their way." Gohan replied.  
  
"That's nice! Well, enjoy yourself and keep those friends of yours in line!" Bulma said with a wink.  
  
"Ummm…I will." Gohan replied, confused.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Yamcha said.  
  
"Hi Yamcha! Long time no see." Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"I know! It's been less than 24 hours…what can I say?" Yamcha replied with a laugh.  
  
Gohan laughed too. Lime, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener just shifted around and stared at the walls…which actually was quite fun considering they had never been to Capsule corp. before.  
  
"I see you brought your friends Gohan." Yamcha replied.  
  
"Yeah…They just kind of appeared out of nowhere.." Gohan said sheepishly.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised…you aren't one to say no to things, are ya kid?" Yamcha replied with a laugh. Gohan returned the laugh.  
  
'Doesn't say no, huh? That could be helpful…' Lime thought mischievously.  
  
DIIIIING DONG!!!!!!  
  
"I'll get it." Gohan said warmly.  
  
Bulma nodded in approval and Gohan walked over an answered the door.  
  
"Hey bro! Long time no see! Wha'cha been up to?" came the voice of Krillin.  
  
"Hi Krillin. Oh, nothing much…just school and all that good stuff…" Gohan said.  
  
"Hurry up Krillin! Your blocking the way!" came the voice of the old Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi.  
  
"Sorry." Krillin said.  
  
After everyone was in and Gohan had closed the door, conversation struck up again.  
  
"Hello Gohan. Wow, such pretty young ladies! Hi, my name's Master Roshi…your's?" Roshi said.  
  
Gohan blushes and the girl's looked surprised…Sharpener is still confused…but that's okay…  
  
"I'm Lime." Lime says.  
  
"My name's Erasa." Chirped the blonde ditz.  
  
"Videl…" Videl answered in a bored tone.  
  
Roshi leaned over and whispered in Gohan's ear. "I like her, she's quite a saucy one…is she your girlfriend? Cuz if she isn't can I have her? She looks like fun…"  
  
Gohan blushes crimson and stuttered. "N-NO! ROSHI!!! EEWW!!! THAT'S DIGUSTING YOU OLD PERVERTED MAN!!!"  
  
Everyone except those with good hearing…which was only Gohan at the time, was utterly confused.  
  
Gohan was confused so replied, "He said 'I like her, she's quite a saucy one…is she your girlfriend? Cuz if she isn't can I have her? She looks like fun…'" Being the naïve boy he is, it didn't occur to him what he had just said.  
  
Everyone stared dumbfounded-ly at him and he got nervous…after a few minutes, he said, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Did I just hear that correctly?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Knowing Roshi and his tendency to say things like that about girls, you probably did…" Krillin replied.  
  
"At least he had the decency to ask Gohan first…" Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Hehehe…true…" Krillin and Yamcha joked.  
  
"If one of them WAS his girlfriend, there would be no more Master Roshi." Krillin said, laughing his head off.  
  
"Nope!" Yamcha said, joining in.  
  
Gohan was blushing and his eye was twitching.  
  
"You two! Be nice! And Gohan, I know they deserve to die but take it easy…Vegeta might wanna help!" Bulma scolded.  
  
That shut them up.  
  
"I guess….but there's just times where it doesn't seem as if they are worthy of living Bulma..." Gohan muttered, sending the two and icy glare.  
  
DIIIIING DONG!!!!!!  
  
"I'll get it..." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Hi Gohan." Tien said.  
  
"Hey Tien! Glad you could make it!" Gohan replied.  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu walked in. Krillin said, "And to think you just missed all the fun!"  
  
Yamcha then explained and Tien only laughed. "That's our Gohan for ya!"  
  
Gohan blushed and laughed a little.  
  
"So….what to do, what to do…where's Chichi and Goten, Gohan?" Krillin aksed.  
  
"They're gonna be late…" Gohan replied.  
  
"Why?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I dunno…I was half asleep when they sent me off!" Gohan complained.  
  
"Hehehee…" Tien, Yamcha and Krillin laughed.  
  
SLAP  
  
Everyone glanced over at a steaming Videl….and Roshi with a big red mark across his face…  
  
"What just happened?" Gohan asked, staring at Videl.  
  
"This…THIS PERVERT!!!" Videl screamed.  
  
Gohan cringed. Then glared at Master Roshi. "Roshi…what did you do?" he asked as calmly as a p.o.ed teenage Demi-Saiyan who's 'friend' has just been hit on by an old perverted man…  
  
"N-nothing Gohan…nothing at all…" Roshi stuttered nervously.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because umm……….." Roshi mumbled.  
  
"Did you just hit on Videl again…AGAIN?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Umm…no?" Roshi asked.  
  
"Liar…" Gohan said as he glared at Roshi.  
  
"Breathe Gohan, BREATHE!!! We all know how Roshi is but c'mon, what can we expect of him? Hm? But next time he hits on them, you can make him pay…" Bulma said smirking.  
  
"REALLY?!" Gohan said excitingly. "Wait…there must be a catch…" Gohan said, trying to think of what it could be.  
  
"Ehehhe…oh nothing sweetie…just go on with your business…I'll finish lunch…" Bulma said, smirking as she walked into the kitchen and continued her cooking.  
  
"Okay!" said Gohan, perking up at the thought of food.  
  
"Hey Gohan…ummm…what's going on here?" Sharpener, Lime, Erasa and Videl  
  
"Umm….nothing out of the usual…I mean, these people are always mean to me." Gohan said with mock sorrow. "but that's okay…because they know if they go to far, I will hurt them….anyway, I wonder when lunch is…" Gohan finished in a more happy tone.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!" Videl asked.  
  
"Ummm….yeah…" Gohan said goofily.  
  
"Actually, it runs in his blood, he can't help it..." Krillin said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding!" Yamcha agreed.  
  
"Come here Gohan, we gotta talk." Sharpener said as he, Lime, Videl and Erasa dragged him to the side and demanded an explanation.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!! WHY do you know Bulma Briefs?! WHY do you know Yamcha?! WHY are you joking with them and WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO SOMEONE WITH 3 EYES?!" Sharpener yelled.  
  
Gohan cuddled his sensitive ears and lightly groaned as the others, as in Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and co., softly laughed at the Demi- Saiyan's sensitive hearing…they sure knew it. "Owie…you don't have to yell so loud! I'm not deaf! But then again, if ya keep this up, I will be soon enough!" Gohan complained.  
  
Sharpener glared. "C'mon Sharpy! Give Gohan a break!" chirped Erasa.  
  
'HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! BUTT OUT ERASA!' Videl and Lime thought.  
  
"Thanks Erasa." Gohan said giving Erasa the genuine Son Grin™ and Erasa giggled. Lime and Videl looked ready to kill.  
  
"AHEM! Well, Gohan, how do you know Bulma?" Videl asked.  
  
Lime glared at her…which, of course, went unnoticed by Gohan. "She's basically my God Mother. Our families date back to when my dad and her were kids…and Bulma's just always been a second mom to me." Gohan explained.  
  
"Ooohh!!!" Lime said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
'I'll just beat Videl at her own game…heheheh' Lime thought evilly. 'Satan Videl- 3 Punch Lime- 3 Pynk Erasa- 1' (A/N- I know you hate this but such irony! PUNCH LIME!!! HAHAHAHA!!! I'm so funny….no really, I didn't mean to do that! ^^;;; I actually don't hate Lime…it just kinda comes out that way in this fic…lol…)  
  
"Ummm….riiiiiight….well…um…are you three girls feeling alright?" Gohan asked as he looked at the three girls hanging on his every word.  
  
"What did ya do Nerd-Boy, drug'm?" Sharpener asked sarcastically.  
  
"NO!" Videl yelled. "We um…just uhh…decided he was being too abused! How dare you accuse Gohan of that!" Videl spat out of the top of her head.  
  
'Argh…why she do that….now she gets ANOTHER point…no fair…' Lime thought.  
  
Gohan stood there dumbfounded-ly as Gohan's people (not the teens) laughed their heads off, oh what fun Chichi will have with this!  
  
"Gohan! Looks like you got yourself some girlfriends!" Krillin teased as Gohan turned many shades of red as he blushed crimson.  
  
"KRILLIN!!!!!!!" he yelled, just about as embarrassed as can be.  
  
"Which one is the lucky girl?" Krillin continued.  
  
Gohan once again blushed. "THEY AREN'T MY FRIGGIN' GIRLFRIENDS!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Ehehhe…suuuuuuuure! I believe ya!" Krillin said.  
  
Just before Gohan could come up with some snappy remark, the familiar sound of the doorbell was heard.  
  
DIIIIING DONG!!!!!!  
  
"I'll get it…again…" Gohan mumbled as he walked over to the door, drained of al energy.  
  
"GOHAN! Hi sweetie! Sorry we were later then we thought we would be! Goten insisted on stopping for ice cream and you know, we also had to stop to get some groceries to help Bulma out some. Well, did we miss anything?" Chichi said to her eldest son.  
  
"No kaasan…" Gohan muttered as he glared at everyone behind him.  
  
"NIICHAN, NIICHAN, NIICHAN!!!!!!!!" Goten chirped as he jumped up on his brother. Since it took Gohan by surprise, it knocked him down.  
  
"Hey squirt! Were you good for mom?" Gohan asked his little brother.  
  
"Uh huh!" Goten answered sweetly.  
  
"Good boy!" Gohan complimented.  
  
"So," Chichi looked a the three girls. "Will I be expecting any grandchildren?" Chichi finished.  
  
Everyone fell down anime style when Lime and Videl only smirked at each other and looked Gohan up and down. Luckilly for Gohan, Chichi didn't notice these gestures.  
  
Gohan face-faulted. "KAASAN!"  
  
  
  
That's it for Chapter 4!!! Not as long but I've been busy…no excuse but I can't believe I ACTUALLY GOT 60 REVIEWS!!! It's…amazing! But thanks you guys! Frozenflower said I don't need to beg for reviews…thank her, since I look up to her as one of my favorite authors, she got me to take a break! But still R/R!!!!!!!!!! OR I WILL CRY AND COMMIT SUICIDE!!! If I do that, who will finish the story? NO ONE!!! See the connection? Anyway, READ HER STORIES! THEY ARE AMAZING! Well, toodles 'til chapter 5!!! ^_~ 


	5. New Discoveries...The Reunion Concludes....

OooOOOOooo!!!!!!! More reviews!!! YAY!!! ^_^ Okies, HollowGoo, I'm updating now….^_^ vsd2oc, yip, 'cept Viddy got one at the very end so now VIDEL IS IN THE LEAD!!! ^^ Yeah…I had to give Erasa AT LEAST ONE!!! I had to be fair…ehehhe…as fair as possible in this fic at least…^_^ Glad you adore it so! ^_~ Sure Kitty-Chan, might as well! ^^ Yip…not like it's hard to notice, he's just too busy…lol….that's…just wrong…GOKU IS OLD ENOUGH TO BE BRA'S GRANDFATHER! *shudders in disgust* Yes, soon Tessa-chan! Sorry for all the long waits, updating long chapters is no day in the park…lol…Glad ya love it bcat! Thanks A-man! HEY! That doesn't encourage me…*sniff*…Probably not J-chan…bleeding mouths usually aren't normal…*eyes water* BUT WOULDN'T YOU ALL BE SAD IF I DIED?! Yeah…they MIGHT miss me…*glares at older brother Cameron* anyway…Yes, I was looking for them too…since I couldn't find any, I decided to write one! ^_^ Tanks for reviewing Xena! Aw Goku's Daughter! ^_^ Lol…Does anyone ever read A/N's? DON'T WORRY PEEPS! It. Will. Be. A. G/V!!! Lol….^^ Okay, I'll check it out. Yes, I love Gohan too…*sniff*…Hehehehe….Of course because reading over homework any day, ne? I GOT OUT ON THE 23rd!!! OOOHHHHHHH YYYYEEAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Anyway…..I will tell ya! Don't worry! ^_~…on to the next reviewer…sorry, your name didn't show up so I'll fix it as soon as it fixes, kay? Why thank you!!! I'm glad you like it! I think they make a good couple too! I don't hate Lime, don't get me wrong, but there's gotta be a 'bad guy…ermmm….girl' in every fic, ne? Eehehe…^_^ I wondered that too…  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, OKAY?! Okay…that was easy…  
  
J-chan: Yeah…well, you are probably boring the readers to death…get on with it.  
  
Me: HEY! I could NEVER bore my readers, right readers? Well, onto Chapter 5…  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Everyone started laughing at Gohan, oh how the poor child was tortured!  
  
"KAASAN!" Gohan said, Chichi had just teased him about grandkids again.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you know with you growing up, I'm expecting grandkids soon! I mean, Goten will grow up soon enough and then I will be alllll alone…." Chichi said, whipping away a tear.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped at his mom….some things will never change…  
  
"But-" Gohan began.  
  
"No buts about it!" Chichi said, in a now stern voice.  
  
Gohan got really quiet and Chichi smiled triumphantly.  
  
"So, who are these girls Gohan?" Chichi asked, fully interested in Gohan's life…unfortunately for him…  
  
"Friends from school. They-" Gohan started before being interrupted once again.  
  
"OH I'M GETTING GRANDCHILDREN!!!' Chichi said again.  
  
"MOM!!! CUT IT OUT!!! I'm TRYING to explain…at least let me finish…" Gohan whimpered.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, what were you saying?" Chichi asked kindly. Everyone face-faulted…poor Gohan.  
  
"Well, I ran into them on my way here. I invited Videl so Lime, Erasa and Sharpener wanted to come. So I invited them too!" Gohan said, scratching the back of his head timidly.  
  
"HOW SWEET! Introduce them to me!!!" Chichi said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah niichan!" Goten chirped happily.  
  
"Um…okay. This is Videl," Gohan points to Videl. "Lime," points to Lime. "Erasa," points to Erasa. "and Sharpener…he got dragged along because I don't have the slightest clue! He's just kinda there…" Gohan said, stifling a laugh.  
  
"I agree…" Sharpener mumbled. "I didn't WANNA come but they insisted…"  
  
"Yeah we did…" Erasa said.  
  
" Are you saying this isn't fun?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan said jokingly.  
  
"Um, uh…" Sharpener stuttered.  
  
"Sharpener scared? Wha'cha scared of?" Gohan laughing.  
  
"Yeah. What's Mr. Macho-Man-I'm-Too-Cool-Too-Go-To-Book-Nerd's-Stupid- Little-Party-Because-I'm-An-Idiot-But-I-Was-Convinced-Because-I'm-Secretly- Scared-That-He-Will-Beat-Me-Up-Because-He's-Really-Better-Than-Me-And-I'm- Really-A-Weakling-And-Everyone-Doesn't-Like-Me-But-I-Wouldn't-Really-Say- This-Because-I-Don't-Yet-Know-The-Extent-Of-My-Idiocy-So-I'll-Just-Act-Like- I-Fit-In-But-I-Don't-Because-I-Will-Never-Be-As-Cool-As-Gohan-But-My-Name- Is-Getting-too-Long-So-I'll-Shuttup-Like-The-Stupid-Idiot-I-Am got to be scared of?" Videl said all in one breath.  
  
"Whoa…Gohan sure is loved TODAY!" Krillin muttered.  
  
"Ehehhe…" Gohan said, blushing.  
  
"No kidding…" Yamcha said laughing. Tien laughed too and Chichi got starry-eyed  
  
"Grandchildren…" Chichi mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Yep, you drugged them…" Sharpener mumbled.  
  
"I did not!" Gohan protested.  
  
"Did too!" Sharpener stated calmly.  
  
As Gohan was about to say it again, Lime jumped in, "What's your problem? Just cuz we like Gohan MORE doesn't mean he drugged us!"  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan agreed.  
  
"Maybe you were drugged too Gohan…you've been acting weird lately…" Sharpener noted.  
  
"NO I HAVE NOT BEEN DRUGGED!!! NO ONE HAS BEEN DRUGGED, OKAY?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"……….." was everyone's reaction.  
  
"Oh YEAH?! I could beat you any day!" Sharpener said confidently.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gohan challenged.  
  
"YEAH!" Sharpener continued.  
  
"I don't…." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
Sharpener was fuming. HOW DARE HE?!  
  
"Hey, a thought jus hit me." Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
"There's still someone you have yet to meet." Everyone looked confused. Bulma walked into the room to hear.  
  
"Who?" Sharpener asked.  
  
In walked Vegeta…  
  
"Kaka-brat! What's with all the racket?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Lookie, lookie! It's Mr. Prince of 3 people! Hi Vegeta." Gohan said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"I think he could help the situation…" Gohan muttered. "You have yet to meet the Almighty-Cocky-One…" Gohan said laughing.  
  
Everyone either sweatdropped or got really nervous.  
  
"Gohan…isn't that cruel?" Tien asked.  
  
"Nah…if he thinks he so strong, we can test him on Veggie-san, we can just tell him to let Sharpener live…but he can have fun…" Gohan said, smirking.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta…" Gohan started.  
  
"GOHAN! Be nice! We don't wanna have to pay life insurance on anyone!" Bulma said.  
  
"Aww…." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Gosh…now behave….who all is left Gohan?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Uh…depends, Piccolo still isn't here…Dende couldn't come…or Mr. Popo…they had a Chess game to make-up…but I can go get Piccolo…he just doesn't have a phone or anything…being that he's always meditating…" Gohan said.  
  
"I don't want the giant not-so-jolly green giant here! He's a bad example!" Chichi declared.  
  
"But mom…" Gohan pleaded.  
  
Chichi didn't look to change her mind but Bulma answered for her, "Sure Gohan." Chichi scowled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks Bulma!" Gohan said.  
  
Puar came in from the car. Ox-King came in after a few minutes.  
  
"Hi Puar! Hi Grandpa!" Gohan greeted.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" They said.  
  
"Hey, mom, can I go get Piccolo? PUH-LEEEAAASE?!" Gohan pleaded with the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"No…he has to come on his own." Chichi declared.  
  
"But he doesn't have a phone so I couldn't tell him it was here! C'mon! Please?" Gohan asked.  
  
"C'mon, Chi, let'm." Bulma said.  
  
"But Piccolo is a bad example for Gohan and Goten." Chichi said.  
  
"No he's not…" Bulma said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Chichi sighed but agreed.  
  
"I guess Gohan…but hurry back, okay?" Chichi said sadly.  
  
"Okay!" Gohan said.  
  
Gohan flew out the window and headed to a waterfall somewhere far-away. He landed by a grassy area by a waterfall flowing down a Piccolo meditating under it.  
  
"PICCOLO-SENSEI!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Piccolo gruffly snorted. "What Gohan?"  
  
"Remember that reunion?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes…why?" Piccolo asked, never opening his eyes.  
  
"Wanna come? It's at Capsule Corp. PUH-LEASE?!" Gohan begged.  
  
"Hmph…why…what's in it for me?" asked the green Namek.  
  
"Umm….I uhh…..just come!!!" Gohan said as he grabbed Piccolo and dragged him to CC.  
  
"BACK!" Gohan said as he threw open the door and walked in. Piccolo snorted, sat down somewhere and started meditating.  
  
"Hi Piccolo." Krillin and Yamcha said.  
  
No response.  
  
"Gee, what's wrong with him?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Umm….he's just being a spoiled sport…" Gohan muttered.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, we can start!" Bulma declared enthusiastically.  
  
"Joy..." Gohan said, staring off into space.  
  
"Hmph…so can I destroy anything or kill anyone or is being in here totally useless?" Vegeta asked, becoming agitated.  
  
"You being in here is totally useless….Bulma says you can't hurt Sharpener…bummer huh?" Gohan said, his eyes never leaving that little spot on the wall.  
  
"Yes….maybe there's hope for you yet Kaka-brat…" Vegeta said smirking. Kakarot's brat had just mentioned killing as if he wouldn't mind the death of someone….maybe corruption could take place here.  
  
'Mental note to self, corrupt Kako-brat ASAP' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Sooo…lunch is served!" Bulma declared.  
  
But by the time she got to the word "lunch", all Saiyans present, including Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, had their plates and had begun eating….  
  
"…O.O………….." was everyone's reaction to this.  
  
"Gohan? Don't you need to breathe somewhere in there?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Whaf aw oo tawkwin awbwout? Aw'm bweathin! Aw juf nif ta bweaf fwew mah nofe." Gohan said with his mouth full.  
  
"Come again?" Sharpener said confused.  
  
"GOHAN! Don' talk with your mouth full!" Chichi said as she hit the poor Demi-Saiyan with The Frying Pan™.  
  
"OWIE! That hurt kaasan!" Gohan complained.  
  
"That's the idea…now tell him WITHOUT FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH, the answer to his question.  
  
"Awww….oooookay…" Gohan mumbled, knowing he would have to wait more precious seconds not eating.  
  
Chichi looked proud.  
  
"I said, 'What are you talking about? I'm breathing! I just need to breath through my nose.'" Gohan answered simply before diving back into his lunch.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at him.  
  
Sharpener said, "Oh….right…"  
  
This continued for awhile…they ate…of course, the Saiyans were done with the entire meal. They went for other's food but not without being viciously attacked with The Frying Pan™.  
  
Gohan was careful not to take anyone else's food, he didn't want to be hit twice within 5 minutes! Besides, he had taken some of Vegeta, Goten and Trunks' food without them noticing…  
  
About 30 minutes later, everyone was finished.  
  
"Sooo…what are we gonna do?" Videl asked.  
  
"I get first dibs on Kako-brat #1…" Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes while looks of confusion struck across Lime, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener's face.  
  
"Huh?" Erasa asked.  
  
"But DDAAADD!!! You got to fight him first LAST TIME!" Trunks complained.  
  
"Silence brat! That's because I'm stronger than you two brats! Besides, you torture him enough anyway, this is the only time the onna will let me fight him without a whack of The Frying Pan™." Vegeta said sternly.  
  
"Aww…" Turnks and Goten mumbled.  
  
"Kako-brat #1, cummere! Yu will fight me now!" Vegeta declared.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes again. "Why? You know you'll lose…" Gohan said, smirking.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE! Back up those cocky words of yours spawn of Kakorat!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Gohan! Bulma's husband is said to be the most feared man in the world!" Sharpener said in a scared voice.  
  
"Hm? Vegeta? Scary? Nah…he's just mad because he's only the prince of a total of 3 people…" Gohan said smirking.  
  
"BRAT!!! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!! I'm your prince! Bow down before me!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Ummm……no…" Gohan said, he loved being evil.  
  
"I'm the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"What's HE on?" Lime whispered in Gohan's ear.  
  
"Ego…that's all…" Gohan said back.  
  
"I HEARD THAT BRAT!!! Now let's get this started!" Vegeta said again.  
  
"Vegeta! Be nice! No fighting around us, you might hurt someone!" Bulma said.  
  
"Okay…Kako-brat, GR?" Vegeta suggested.  
  
"Sorry, can't leave my guests…oh darnit…sorry Vegeta." Gohan said, enjoying every minute.  
  
"BUT YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Yes, I know…maybe tomorrow Vegeta…I have guests to attend to." Gohan said as he walked back over to Lime, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to say something, Gohan started taking with his friends.  
  
"So, having fun yet?" Gohan asked.  
  
"And you go through this on a NORMAL BASIS?" Erasa asked…rather loudly.  
  
Everyone snickered at her….few will ever know the REAL Son Gohan…and these lucky few got to…  
  
Gohan laughed. "Yep…with most of them, EVERYDAY! Vegeta always wants a fight and kaasan always gets mad when I talk with food in my mouth…" Gohan said happily.  
  
"Yeah, lucky him huh?" Krillin said, hanging his arm on Gohan's shoulders and laughing.  
  
"Yeah, lucky me…" Gohan said.  
  
"So, how ya been Gohan?" Krillin asked. "Sure I already asked but oh well."  
  
"Oh, just wonderful." Gohan laughed. "Yamcha's my P.E. coach, joy huh?" Gohan said.  
  
Upon hearing his name, Yamcha wandered over to where the teens and Krillin were.  
  
"What are you saying about me?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just that you are the most stupid idiot in the world…nothing much." Gohan joked.  
  
"HEY!" Yamcha said.  
  
"It's a joke, bud! Can't believe ya fell for it…Ehehehe…you'd think after being around Gohan for so long, all his life for that matter, that you would know if he says it, he doesn't mean it!" Krillin said, laughing his head off.  
  
"That's not funny!" he said as he stalked off from a laughing Gohan and Krillin.  
  
"Hey bro, I'll go tell him you were just saying he's your coach, okay?" Krillin suggested, still laughing.  
  
"Sure, thanks." Gohan said, calming himself down.  
  
Krillin walked off and explained to Yamcha. Yamcha nodded and laughed as well. They went off to talk with the other adults.  
  
"How can you joke with THEM like that? I don't think I'll EVER understand." Videl muttered.  
  
"They're family basically so I get rights to such things." Gohan said.  
  
They nodded numbly. They would never understand him.  
  
"This is really fun Gohan!" Videl said. She was having fun.  
  
"Well that's good to know." Gohan flashed his gorgeous smile. Of course, all the girl's hearts melted and Sharpener snorted.  
  
---Over By The Adults---  
  
"Oh, look! Gohan got some girlfriends!" Krillin said.  
  
"I know! I'm going to have grandchildren!" Chichi said excitingly for the billionth time that afternoon.  
  
"Let's plan a wedding!" Bulma mentioned.  
  
"Yeah! But which one is he going to marry?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Good question…" Bulma said.  
  
"WHO CARES!!! Let's get planning!" the two women said in unison as they sat down at a table and started planning.  
  
A few…okay, A LOT of hours passed…it's now umm…..9:00 pm!!! YEAH! 9:00 pm….  
  
---By The Teens---  
  
"Well, it might end soon so wanna go say goodbye?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Sure." The three said.  
  
"Okay." They walked over to the adults.  
  
"Is it already over?" Gohan asked sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid so…" Tien said.  
  
"We don't get together HARDLY enough….we need to do this more often!" Krillin said. The whole time #18 (Japanese to long to remember or type) was quiet and held Marron in her lap.  
  
"Well, I'll walk'm home. Kaasan, I'm gonna take my friends home, then'll I'll head on home, okay?" Gohan asked Chichi over her plans.  
  
"Sure sweetie…" she said absentmindedly as she immediately continued her plans with Bulma.  
  
"Okay, Bye!" Gohan said as the left.  
  
"Bye Gohan!" everyone said as they left.  
  
The five teens were walking down the street.  
  
"Here's my house! By guys, see ya on Monday!" Erasa said as she walked into the house.  
  
"See ya later Erasa!" the other four said as she disappeared into her house.  
  
They continued walking and came to Sharpener's House.  
  
"Bye guys!" Sharpener said as he walked up to his door.  
  
"Bye Sharpener!" the remaining three said.  
  
"Bye Gohan! I'm gonna leave for home from here! See ya later!" Lime said flirtilly as she winked at him and ran of to her mountain village.  
  
"Bye." Gohan said.  
  
Videl snorted. Gohan noticed however.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked, his innocence shining through.  
  
"Nothing Gohan…she's just bugs me…" Videl muttered.  
  
"Why have you girls been acting like this?" Gohan asked.  
  
'Should I tell him? No…then he would think I'm some blood-thirsty slut…Erasa too…I don't care about Lime…' Videl thought.  
  
"Nothing." Videl said quietly.  
  
They arrived at Satan Mansion and walked up to the porch.  
  
"Well…bye Gohan." She said.  
  
"Bye Videl." Gohan said warmly.  
  
Videl stood up a little taller and did the one thing that caught Gohan by surprise, she kissed him.  
  
---Over In The Bushes---  
  
'WHAT?! She…she kissed MY GOHAN?!' Lime thought angrily.  
  
She looked as Videl parted the kiss and looked at Gohan.  
  
'She will pay…Monday, I will make my move…'  
  
---Back Over With Gohan and Videl---  
  
"Sorry…" Videl muttered.  
  
Gohan smiled at her and tilted her head up. "No prob."  
  
He bent down and lightly brushed his lips on hers. He stood up, waved, and headed home.  
  
Videl touched her lips and dreamily walked into her house.  
  
Gohan took off flying once he was out of the city.  
  
'Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Oh well…at least it was nice…' Gohan thought as he flew home.  
  
He got home at about 10:00 pm and got dressed for bed. He then turned off the light and crawled into bed.  
  
'What a long day…' He thought as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Yet another long chapter…^_^ well, review, review, REVIEW!!! Yes, anyway, I had some better ideas but before I could type them, I had to do laundry and due to my short-mind-span, I forgot these wonderful ideas….bummer huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day! ^_~ 


	6. Another Day At School...What A Wonderful...

*stares blankly of into space* J-chan is mad at me….J-chan hates me….*eyes water*…I'M NOT LOVED!!!! WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I don't feel like answering reviews…but…I guess I will….*sniff*….Thanks Sorceress Fujin, and it will be! Yes, Goku-s Daughter, I was hyper…as I always am…^^….YAY! *grabs all plushies* Maybe answering reviews WILL cheer me up! *grins* Thanks Tessa- chan! *hugs T-chan* Yes vsd2oc! Videl scores! ^^ It's fun writing, glad ya like it! Thanks A-man. Don't we all I luv eminem…lol….don't we ALL prefer ourselves over Videl…lolz…^^ Thanks Videl-chan Conisa! M-my pwushie!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, *clutches NEW Gohan plushie* I think we should also…but, J-chan, are you still mad at me? *eyes mist over* c-c-cuz I-I don't w-want you to b-b-be m-mad at m-me….that's good moon goddess! ^_^ Thanks Videl, Because it's fun to make Lime like that…*grins* Okies, I'll try! …………….I still feel sad….better, but still sad that J-chan is mad at me…..*sniff*  
  
Disclaimer: Muse-who-is-mad-at-me-but-has-to-be-in-every-chapter-but-by-the- time-this-is-posted-you-won't-be-mad-at-me-anymore?  
  
J-chan: Yea?  
  
Me: Do I own DBZ?  
  
J-chan: Nope.  
  
Me: *looks at lawyers* My point exactly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
---Monday Morning---  
  
---Videl's House---  
  
DOOT-DOOT-DOOT-DOOT-DOOT-DOO-SMASH!!!! CRACK!!!! BANG!!!  
  
Videl rolled over in her bed…ahh…peace and quiet…no more alarm clock…another morning…wait, another SCHOOL MORNING!!!  
  
Videl shot up and got ready. She looked at her clock and saw that she was already running late. She put on baggy jeans and a white shirt and rushed downstairs. She picked up some toast and ran out the door.  
  
"BYE DAD I'M RUNNING LATE SEE YA LATER!!!" she yelled as she ran out the door, off to OSH.  
  
---Lime's House---  
  
"Ah, get there before Videl, happen to RUN INTO Gohan….let all flow…the early bird gets the worm…" said Lime to herself as she got dressed.  
  
"Lime-chan? Did you say something?" Lime's kindly grandfather asked her.  
  
"No Grandpa…" Lime said back as she finished getting ready.  
  
"Okay sweetie…you'd better hurry." He said.  
  
"I know…well, I'll get breakfast on the way, bye Grandpa!" Lime said as she left for school…  
  
---At Gohan's House---  
  
Gohan turned over in his soft bed. He could sense his younger brother running to his room. He hid his head under the pillow and braced himself.  
  
"NIICHAN NIICHAN NIICHAN GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten yelled in a shrill voice as he pounced on his older brother and jumped on him….in hopes of getting him up.  
  
"But Goten…I'm still sleepy…" Gohan moaned.  
  
"But Kaasan said it's time to get up!!! I can't eat 'til your there so c'mon! We'll miss breakfast!" Goten complained.  
  
Gohan shot up, missing breakfast? Never…  
  
"Okay, okay! Get out so I can get ready!" Gohan said as he began picking out clothes.  
  
"Okay!" Goten chirped as he went out , back to the kitchen.  
  
'What to wear, what to wear…wait, since when do I CARE?!' Gohan thought as he dug through the closet.  
  
'That rhymed….hehehe…okay, there's something wrong here…' he thought again.  
  
He ended up picking baggy khaki pants and a dark-blue, long-sleeved shirt…so he was sick of the other clothes, I'm sure Chichi won't care… (A/N- *cough* *hack* oh, huh?)  
  
Gohan rushed to the kitchen and started eating.  
  
"Good morning sweetie and WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Chichi said to her teenage son as he finished eating.  
  
"Clothes, well, I'm running late bye mom!" Gohan yelled as he flew out the window.  
  
"YOUNG MAN COME BACK HERE! WHERE ARE THE CLOTHES I GAVE YOU?! ARE YOU LISTEning to me!!! gohan…." Was what Gohan heard as he flew off….he never did know the end because it trailed off as he went further and further. But he somehow knew he would once he got home that afternoon….  
  
---At OSH---  
  
Videl met up with Erasa and Sharpener and they walked in together.  
  
"Hey girl! Wasn't Saturday something else?" Erasa chirped.  
  
"Yeah…" Videl mumbled, thinking about the kiss.  
  
"You okay?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Uh huh…" she said.  
  
The three entered the classroom. Lime was already there…it looked as if she was looking for something…or someone…  
  
"Hi Lime." Erasa said.  
  
"Hey." Lime said, never looking at them.  
  
"Wha'cha doin'?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Looking." She replied.  
  
"For what?" Erasa asked.  
  
Lime was about to answer when Gohan burst into the classroom.  
  
"I'M NOT LATE!" Gohan said to the teacher who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"That's a good start. Now would you sit sown like the rest of the class?" Mr. K asked.  
  
"Uh…s-sure..." Gohan said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Good…" Mr. K said.  
  
Gohan made his way to his desk but noticed a few stares. He shrugged it off, thinking that it was about how he wasn't late.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
He found out it wasn't that when it continued throughout the class.  
  
The class continued….the boys were scoffing or asleep while the girls stared…..it was annoying Gohan…..a lot…  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
"Well, your homework is to complete 1-60 on page 246 on your book. Class dismissed." Mr. K said.  
  
Everyone rushed out the door. That was the most boring hours of their lives…until next period that is…  
  
---Later on At Lunchtime---  
  
Lime caught up with Gohan a minute or two before the others.  
  
"Hi Gohan-kun!" Lime said.  
  
"Hiya Lime-chan." Gohan said, still oblivious to Lime and Videl's plan.  
  
Before Lime could say anything else, Videl, Erasa and Sharpnere made their entrance.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Videl said, preventing Lime form saying anything that could threaten her chance.  
  
"Hi Videl-san! Hi Sharpener! Hiya Erasa-san." Gohan said cheerily.  
  
"So, bring any food?" Videl joked.  
  
"Yup!" Gohan said, taking out a capsule.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. They didn't see it was a CC capsule…  
  
"Is that all?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Yeah…it doesn't um….look like much…" Lime added.  
  
Gohan blinked in confusion for a moment as what they said sunk in.  
  
"OH!!!" Gohan laughed. "Bulma made it for me…it has food inside, see?" Gohan said as he threw the capsule and food appeared…LOTS of food appeared.  
  
Gohan was amused at their faces.  
  
"Did ya'll think I'd lug ALL THIS FOOD in a bag or something? How do ya think I had all my food BEFORE?" Gohan asked, laughing.  
  
They shrugged….they were embarrassed.  
  
"Well, who cares? Time for food!" Gohan said.  
  
Before Gohan could eat, Sharpener asked, "Gohan, what's with the sudden wardrobe change?"  
  
Gohan blinked then replied, "Oh, my other clothes were still dirty and I couldn't wear a gi or anything…besides, if I run fast enough I can get away with it!" Gohan replied laughing, remembering the scene earlier that morning.  
  
"Oh…" he replied.  
  
"I like it." Each of the girls said in their own words from, 'Ooo you're hot' to 'It looks nice. You should wear it again.'  
  
Gohan blushed at the comments but quickly began eating.  
  
The other four had learned, don't talk to him while he's eating….baaad idea…  
  
"Mmm!!! That was yummy!" Gohan said.  
  
"Well, that's good." Videl replied.  
  
The other four ate THEIR lunches while Gohan talked. They talked back to him because they don't inhale their food…which allows UNDERSTANABLE conversation…unlike Gohan…  
  
"Well, PE is next, huh?" Erasa said  
  
"Yup." Everyone replied.  
  
"I still can't believe that you know Yamcha…" Sharpener said.  
  
"I know!" Erasa said.  
  
"Yeah…I didn't even know he PLAYED professional Baseball until that first class. He tried to teach me one time but my mom flipped out so he didn't try that one again." Gohan said.  
  
"Mmhm…." Lime replied.  
  
"So….uh…" Gohan said.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
"PE time." Gohan said as they threw away their trash and went to the locker rooms.  
  
This time Gohan was less reluctant about the uniforms….he still preferred long sleeves but he knew there was nothing he could do about it…  
  
Gohan walked out with Sharpener and met up with the girls.  
  
Yamcha walked into the room.  
  
"Good Afternoon. Well, since we did baseball last time, I decided we should do something different." Yamcha said.  
  
"Like what Yamcha?" Goahn asked.  
  
"Like umm….Martial Arts!" Yamcha replied.  
  
"You ARE joking…right?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope." Yamcha said…smirking.  
  
"But a lot of people don't' know Martial Arts." Gohan said in hopes of preventing it.  
  
"That's why you are going to help me teach them." Yamcha replied.  
  
"Right…" Gohan said.  
  
"C'mon, it won't be THAT bad Gohan-kun." Lime said.  
  
Gohan stared off into space.  
  
"Alrighty, who has any experience in Martial Arts? Any at all?" Yamcha asked, moving along.  
  
A few people raised their hands. Gohan, Videl, Marker and Sharpener.  
  
"Okay, Gohan, take them over there and see where they are and start from the lowest so no one is left behind. I'll work with the beginners." Yamcha ordered.  
  
"Okay Yamcha. C'mon." Gohan said. He led the others over to another corner in the gym.  
  
"Okay…ummm….how far are you guys?" Gohan asked.  
  
Blank looks.  
  
"Um….okay…uhh….how much Martial Arts do ya know? How experienced?" Gohan asked again.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty strong if ya ask me." Sharpener said proudly.  
  
"Me too…I'm even better then him…bet I could beat YOU Nerd-Boy." Marker added smugly.  
  
"Really?" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah!" Marker replied.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Videl said, smiling widely. She grinned at Gohan and he smirked back.  
  
"Since you two seem to be all-knowing, how about we settle this with a little 'sparring match', hm?" Goahn suggested, his Saiyan side kicking in.  
  
"You up for it?" Marker said.  
  
"Why not? I just better ask Yamcha first…YAMCHA!!!!" Gohan said as he shouted across the gym to where Yamcha was teaching the beginners.  
  
"YEAH GOHAN?!" Yamcha shouted back.  
  
"THESE GUYS THINK THEY ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING SO I WANTED TO KNOW IF WE COULD UMM, 'SPAR'?" Gohan shouted back.  
  
"SURE!!! JUST DON"T HURT THEM TOO BAD, KAY? IT'LL COME OUT OF *MY* PAYCHECK!!!" Yamcha answered.  
  
"THANKS YAMCHA!!!" Gohan yelled back.  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!" Yamcha replied.  
  
"There….who's up first?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not me…" Sharpener mumbled, remembering Saturday.  
  
'If he isn't scared of that Vegeta guy, I better be careful…besides, for a nerd, he's gotta lot of muscles…I'll let marker do all the dirty work…' Sharpener thought.  
  
"Why not? Scared of a wimp like him?" Marker teased.  
  
"No…I uh….just wouldn't want to deprive you of such ermm….joy. Besides, shy bother?" Sharpener said, glancing at a smirking Gohan…Sharpener knew that Gohan knew he was scared of him…  
  
"If you insist." Marker said.  
  
Gohan once again smirked, smiled at Videl, and dropped into a perfect fighting stance.  
  
'Whoa…his stance is…amazing…flawless…these guys are going down.' Videl thought.  
  
Yamcha decided to give them a break. Besides, he wanted to take Gohan's sudden Saiyan side taking over to his advantage…he'd let the beginners watch a pro at work.  
  
"Who wants to watch the advanced group spar?" Yamcha asked. After getting blank looks, he explained.  
  
"Fight?" he suggested.  
  
Whoops and hollers were heard. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Okay then...that settles that…c'mon." Yamcha said as he led them over to the bleachers so they could watch the fights.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, why'd ya choose Gohan? He's just a little nerd anyway." Josh asked.  
  
"Because though ya'll may not know, Gohan is extremely experienced. He's done Martial Arts since he was 4. Being the shy boy he is, he wouldn't tell you if you asked." Yamcha answered with a grin…Gohan would surely kill him…  
  
Everyone gawked at the news, GOHAN NEW MARTIAL ARTS?! Well, everyone but Lime and Erasa…they had learned that awhile ago…especially from that reunion…  
  
"Ready?" Gohan asked confidently.  
  
'This guy doesn't know anything.' Gohan thought as he examined Marker's sloppy fighting stance.  
  
"Yeah!" Marker said as he launched at our dear Demi-Saiyan Gohan.  
  
Gohan easily dodged the move and countered it with a swift kick under the legs. Marker collapsed.  
  
Gohan smirked. As long as he was careful not to show too much strength, he would be okay.  
  
Marker couldn't get back up…  
  
"Owie!! What did you do to my legs? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Marker asked, confused.  
  
"Looks like Gohan won! Alright Gohan…anyone wanna fight the 'advanced' to test what you learned? They'll go easy on ya...right?" Yamcha asked the group of beginners then said to the advanced. The advanced nodded their heads….except for Marker…who was out of commission at the time.  
  
"Okay…who?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Lime raised her hand.  
  
'I'm gonna show that Videl who's boss….since she'll probably win, I'll go to Gohan and get him mad at her….it's a full-proof plan!' Lime thought.  
  
"You sure, Lime?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah…I wanna fight Videl…since she's so 'strong', I wanna learn something." Lime said with some-what sarcasm…though she knew Videl could beat her.  
  
"Well…okay. Videl, is that okay?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Sure…" Videl said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Okay…fight!" Yamcha said jokingly.  
  
And….they fought alright. They leaped for each other and started pretty much the equivalent of a catfight…  
  
"How dare you kiss him, *****" Lime muttered to Videl.  
  
"Hey, it's not MY fault he likes ME more than YOU!" Videl muttered back as she punched Lime in the stomach.  
  
"Why you little!" Lime said as she pulled Videl's hair.  
  
"Ow! Alright, that's it!" Videl said as she pulled Lime's hair and kneed here in the stomach.  
  
The rest of the group stared in awe….this was no Martial Arts 'sparring session'…this was all-out war.  
  
"Um Yamcha? Last time I checked, hair pulling wasn't a technique…I AM remembering correctly, right?" Gohan asked the sensei.  
  
"Yeah…" Yamcha mumbled back.  
  
Just as the two started scratching each other, Yamcha cut in, "This is a MARTIAL ARTS session, not a personal catfight-I'm-mad-at-you-because- you-did-such-and-such-or-kissed-so-and-so-therfore-I'm-gonna-beat-the-crud- outta-you session…break it up!"  
  
The two froze in place, still holding onto the hair, scratching the face and knee-in-stomach. They looked at each other then everyone else. All the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Gee Yamcha, that was easy…I coulda done that." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah…hey, Gohan, will you take those two down to the nurse's office? They ARE your girlfriends, right?" Yamcha teased.  
  
"Yamcha…don't push it…" Gohan said, sending him and icy glare.  
  
"Geez Gohan, calm down! I. Was. Joking." Yamcha replied, scared of what that boy would do to him later.  
  
Gohan walked over to the two beaten down girls. "What was THAT all about?" he asked.  
  
"N-nothing Gohan-kun..." Lime stuttered.  
  
Gohan cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
Lime and Videl nodded vigorously.  
  
'Then what was that argument about? They must think my sensitive hearing didn't pick any of that up…this will be fun…' Gohan thought as he smirked.  
  
This frightened them. "Gohan….what are you smirking about?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing….just that I heard you little conversation….nothing much." Gohan said grinning.  
  
Their faces went O.O. "Y-you….YOU WHAT?!" Lime yelled. Everyone in the gym heard because they hadn't reached the door yet.  
  
"I heard it…nothing TOO bad but I'd say it was DEFFINANTY about SOMETHING….unlike you said." Gohan said.  
  
"Did…did anyone else?" Lime asked.  
  
"Probably not….I have better hearing than them. I doubt they did or they would have said something about it." Gohan answered simply.  
  
"Oh…..right…" they muttered.  
  
"So…..uh…it was kind interesting to watch ya'll fight…even though it was more of a catfight then anything Martial Arts based." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
The two girls blushed.  
  
They arrived at the nurse's office.  
  
"Satan Videl and Punch Lime. We were in PE and uhh….they were um sparring and uh they um….got hurt. Can you please help'm?" Gohan asked the nurse lady sweetly.  
  
The nurse lady smiled at him. She knew he was a sweet kid' some teachers talked about him but the was never in the nurse's office. "Sure thing." She replied.  
  
"Thanks." He said, turning on his get-what-he-wants-whether-he-tries- to-or-not-cuz-he's-just-too-adorably-cute smile.  
  
She smiles back and begins tending to the girls' wounds.  
  
"What nasty cuts…what were you kids doing in PE that would do this?" she asked the three teens.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Oh, just Martial Arts gone haywire."  
  
The two girls blushed as the thin nurse laughed.  
  
"There ya go, all better. Enjoy the rest of your day, bye." The nurse said as she waved.  
  
"Bye." The three said as they waved goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
"Wanna head back?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure." They replied.  
  
As they arrived back in the gym, it was time to leave.  
  
"Everyone did well today. Go change because the bells about to ring." Yamcha said as the kids swarmed over to the locker rooms.  
  
"I don't wanna change…I'll just walk home like this." Gohan said laughing.  
  
Yamcha laughed too.  
  
"I'll go meet with the others before the leave me! See ya tomorrow Yamcha!" Gohan said.  
  
"Okay." Yamcha said as he left.  
  
Gohan met up with Erasa, Sharpener, Videl and Lime.  
  
"Did ya get your bag this time?" Videl said jokingly.  
  
"Oh shoot…" Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Be right back!" Gohan said laughing.  
  
"My goodness….how could he forget AGAIN?" Sharpener asked as they all sweatdropped.  
  
"Who knows…" mumbled Erasa.  
  
"I'm back! Hehehehe…" Gohan said, this time, holding his bag.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
"Well, see ya'll tomorrow!" Gohan said, running off.  
  
"Bye!" they all said.  
  
"I better go to, bye!" Videl said before running off too.  
  
"What's with the rush?" Erasa asked.  
  
"I dunno." Sharpener said.  
  
Lime growled 'She is PROBABLY going to see Gohan….'  
  
Just as Gohan was about to round the corner Videl yelled to him, "GOHAN!!! WAIT UP!"  
  
'Oh crud…' Gohan thought. 'Just what I needed'  
  
"Yeah Videl?" he asked.  
  
"Umm….sorry about last night." She said.  
  
Gohan stared blankly at her as the words sunk in. "Umm….huh?" he said cluelessly.  
  
"About the kiss." She explained.  
  
"Oh! No prob. I told you, I didn't mind." Gohan said grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. And just to prove it…" Gohan said.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her again. She grinned like an idiot.  
  
"Hey, wanna come to my house?" she asked.  
  
"Sure….but…hey, I can call my mom! I'm sure wont….*cough*…mind." Gohan said with a grin.  
  
"Okay." Videl said as they went to her house and went up to the living room.  
  
"VIDEL!! WHY IS THERE A BOY IN MY HOUSE?!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"Because I invited him in daddy." She replied.  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BOYS?!" Hercule yelled again.  
  
  
  
"Who cares…" Videl mumbled.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he shouted.  
  
  
  
"NOTHING DADDY! Now, umm…." Videl said.  
  
  
  
"Hey, wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow? Or something like that?" Gohan saksed.  
  
  
  
Videl's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Sure! I'd love to! What time?"  
  
  
  
"How about right after school?" he compromised.  
  
  
  
"Okay!" Videl chirped.  
  
  
  
"Bye." Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"Bye." Videl said as Gohan left.  
  
  
  
'Alright! Tomorrow'll be great! And I got to stall for time from Kaasan and oops I forgot to call…' Gohan thought as he flew home.  
  
  
  
"KAASAN!!! I'M HOOOOOMMMEEEE!!!!" Gohan shouted as he walked into the door to his house.  
  
  
  
Chichi walked into the room. "Gohan! Where have you been?"  
  
  
  
"I stopped by Videl's house real quick." Gohan whimpered.  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT- Wait, Videl? That girl from the reunion that you so graciously brought?" Chichi asked, stars forming in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Gohan got an idea. "Yep…we're gong to the movies tomorrow after school, is that okay?" Goahn asked. He knew if he asked her now, she would surely say yes.  
  
  
  
"WHY OF COURSE YOU CAN! Anything for grandchildren! Grandchildren, grandchildren, grandchildren…" Chichi droned on.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Gohan went upstairs….Life was good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Longness….O.O….sorry for the wait!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! Okay…I wrote the beginning of this while J-chan was mad at me and the second half after so I'm feeling better now….SHE'S NOT MAD AT ME ANYMORE!!! YAY!!! *hugs J-chan* WB J-CHAN!!! ^_^ I watched that Hamtaro show today…it was weird….cute, yet rather corny…anyway, THOSE ^*$% $&#^@$* TOOK DBZ OFF OF TOONAMI!!! *glares* And that's like my only source of DBZ next to the tapes I buy…and I'm goin' broke…*whimpers* I'm gonna die…well, hope you liked! R/R!!! ………….  
  
*C-chan and J-chan walk out in quirky business suits and sunglasses*  
  
C-chan: *extends arm and opens hand*  
  
J-chan: *mirrors C-chan*  
  
C-chan and J-chan in unison: All your reviews are belong to us.  
  
C-chan: Have a nice day.  
  
*C-chan and J-chan leave* 


	7. The "Date"

*sweatdrop* My bad….^^;;;; I guess I missed it yesterday then…darnit…sorry 'bout the misinformation ya'll…guess I was so p.o.ed that I didn't pay attention to the line-up…that's not cool…at least it's still on! ^_^ Sorry Tessa-chan for mis-informing…whoopsies…^^;;; And Amanda…ehehhe…I'm just strange…cuz I missed it…gosh I hate being wrong… -_- …but this is an exception!!! ^_^ Gosh, I swear a billion people said that about DBZ staying but I'm glad they did! …^^ At least I won't miss it today! ^_^ Thanks though Beth. Yes, of course Sorceress Fujin! ^_^ *mimics thingy-peeps-that- I-don't-remember-what-they-are-called off of 'Spy Kids'* Hercule is madman, help us, save us! Ehehe….yes he is gerry's giant green grassmonkey! Lol. Thanks Cutsy. ^_^; Sorry Michelle…again, I don't hate her…but since I write these things as I go, they tend to change around…besides, reviews sometimes fuel my writing…lol….^_^ Yup, GO VIDEL!! LOL!! ^^ Glad you liked the catfight vsd2oc, I decided to add it in here…it was fun to write! ^_^ Thanks Stephanie! Again, thanks everyone for the info! ^_~ I'm glad bcat! No kidding Evil Shadow! ^^ Lol…glad you liked it Videl. Lol, yeah I know…but I just never got around to it…^_^;;;;;; golden-cheetahgirl, Thanks! Yes, Gohan is just too cute…^_^ Moshi moshi J-chan…Konnichiwa! ^^ Thanks for the translation…heheheh…^_^ Thanks loyal –not to mention- lovely servant…LOL!!! XD Yes Ctarl Angel…I figured that by now…^^;;; Yes…catfight!!! ^^ Okay Angel-Lighting, I'll try. Yes, Hamtaro is pretty stupid…I'm just a sucker for big cute eyes…I don't watch is tho. A-man, you guessed it…is it obvious enuff? ^^ 101 REVIEWS?!?!?!? AAAAAAWWWW YYYEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!! ^___________________^ My gosh….I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!! ^_^ Thanks you guys –and gals- for reviewin'!!!! ^_~ PS- I'm putting up a possibility for another story. Please check it out, I wanna know if it's any good. It's called 'An Unknown Past'. Please review it and leave comments!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: ZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…..  
  
J-chan: ……  
  
Me: ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….  
  
J-chan: C-chan?  
  
Me: zzzzzz….*snores lighty*  
  
J-chan: C-chan……..WAKE UP NOW!!!  
  
Me: *shoots up* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J-chan: There…now do the disclaimer for the nice lawyers…  
  
Me: Nice lawyers? *looks at lawyers* I don't' see any nice lawyers….  
  
J-chan: JUST DO THE **** DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!!  
  
Me: *looks terrified* Yes muse….wait, I'M THE MASTER!!! YOU do the disclaimer…  
  
J-chan: *rolls eyes* C-chan don't own DBZ.  
  
Me: Yeah….*goes back to sleep*  
  
J-chan: *sighs*  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
PE, the last period of the day had finally ended. Gohan went and GOT HIS BAG, THEN he went and met up with his friends, Erasa, Sharpener, Lime and Videl.  
  
"Hey guys, I GOT MY BAG THIS TIME!" Gohan said laughing.  
  
They clapped sarcastically for him and he blushed.  
  
Gohan and Videl's eyes met and they smiled, they were going to the movies then so they had to get going soon.  
  
"Well, better get going you guys, see ya!" Gohan said. He walked a different way than usual.  
  
"Hey, doesn't he usually go THAT way?" Erasa asked, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yeah…" Sharpener said suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe he isn't going straight home." Videl said, hoping it didn't cause suspicion…in fact, she knew he WASN'T going home…he was going to the park to meet her.  
  
Videl smiled inwardly. 'I can't believe we're going to the movies…this'll be great…I wonder what we'll see…' she thought.  
  
"I dunno…I mean, he lives 500 miles away…how could he have TIME for anything else?" Lime asked.  
  
It hit Videl, that's right….  
  
"I um…I dunno…it was just a guess…" Videl said defensively.  
  
Videl looked at her clock. 'Oh no…I better hurry up and get to the park…I don't' want him to think I'm standing him up!' she thought.  
  
"I gotta go! See ya'll tomorrow!" Videl said as she ran off in another direction to keep suspicion from arising.  
  
"What's her problem…hmm…" Lime mumbled.  
  
---At Satan City Park---  
  
Gohan had been standing there for 10 minutes…because he is faster than a human, and Videl hadn't shown up YET!  
  
"Hmm…I wonder what's taking her so long…I hope she didn't forget…" he said.  
  
Soon enough, Videl ran over to him and started pouring out explanations.  
  
"I'm so sorry *pant* I *gasp* was talking to the others. *pant* S-s- sorry." She apologized.  
  
Gohan grinned. "No problem Videl. I don't mind. Let's get to the movies so we don't miss anything."  
  
"Um Gohan…do we even know what movie we are gonna see?" she asked.  
  
Gohan face went blank. "Umm…..nope!" Gohan said with the Son Grin™.  
  
Videl sweatdropped and laughed. "What do you like watching?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh…action I guess…" Gohan said.  
  
"Okay…well, we're here. Let's look at action movies…" Videl said.  
  
"Hey, why don't you choose? What kinds do you like?" he asked, wanting to be polite.  
  
'How sweet!' Videl thought but didn't show it outside.  
  
"Umm….I don't' care. But I choose action over sap any day!" Videl replied. Gohan smiled at her.  
  
They walked up to the ticket booth and looked at the movies that were playing.  
  
They read:  
  
  
  
About A Boy  
  
Spider-Man  
  
Star Wars Episode II  
  
*COMING SOON*  
  
The Gold Fighter- Who Is He?  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl looked them over…..  
  
Gohan stopped at the GF one. 'Hmm….I'd like to see them try.' Gohan thought, smirking.  
  
Vidle glanced at Gohan. 'What is HE smirking about?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Gohan?" she said.  
  
"Hm?" he answered, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing….nothing at all….all the movies look boring…" Gohan sighed.  
  
"No kidding…." Videl sighed.  
  
"So…wanna do something else?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Sure." Videl agreed.  
  
"Like…what?" she asked.  
  
"Umm….I dunno….how about uhhh….the uhh…park?" he suggested.  
  
"Ummm…okay!" Videl agreed.  
  
"Alright then, to the park we go!" Gohan said as they walked off.  
  
"Darn…looks like that's 2 less people for business…what's with the park these days?" mumbled the guy at the ticket booth.  
  
"No kiddin'…" said the girl standing next to him behind the ticket booth.  
  
Videl walked beside him and quietly sighed…this was great. 'Gosh…forget the movie, I choose the park over a movie anytime…well….not ANYTIME but THIS time….oh forget it!' she thought.  
  
Gohan looked over to see Videl staring off into space with a smile. He smiled and thought, 'Fun…all the movies looked bad anyway….she's beautiful…'  
  
They arrived at the park and sat down on a bench. They just sat there, wondering what too say or if they should say anything at all.  
  
"So…." Gohan said.  
  
"So…" Videl mumbled.  
  
"Umm…what do ya wanna do now?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl laid he head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. When he noticed he wouldn't be getting a reply anytime soon, he laid his head down on hers and watched the little kids as they ran around the park. Chasing each other and doing all that stuff that you see at parks.  
  
Videl moaned and said something he couldn't hear. He placed his hand on hers and starting gently stroking them. (A/N- Can you say, sap? ^^) She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
'Wow…he just so…so perfect…Kami, I didn't think I know the day when I'm head over heals for a guy…A GUY! Guys are SUPPSOSED to be bad…ya know, the lying cheating creeps from HFIL that have sex with ya then leave you by the side of the road…but….but Gohan's different…man…this isn't cool…I'm not supposed to care…what happened? Love maybe?' she thought.  
  
'How did I end up with her? What am I feeling? I've never felt this way with a girl...with ANYONE…but then again, I haven't ever been around girls my age 'til recently…but still…I want to be with her all the time…not just at school…but ALL THE TIME. I…I love her…but, do I love her enough to share my secrets? I can't be so sure yet…' he thought as he stared into her eyes…her piercing blue eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Sharpener, Erasa and Lime were getting icecream…at…SOMEPLACE and just HAPPENED to run across Satan City Park. And for some reason, had a sudden urge to check things out. They walked over and TADA! You fill in the blank….  
  
Or not…I'LL FILL IN THE BLANK! MWAHAHAHAA!!!! Anyway…  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Erasa asked the other two.  
  
"Depends on what you see…" mumbled Sharpener.  
  
"I'm….gonna hurt somebody…preferably Videl…" muttered a p.o.ed Lime.  
  
"Why? I think it's cute! Though I'm still upset cuz I think *I* should get him, at least I still have Sharpie!" chirped Erasa as the other two sweatdropped.  
  
Yes, they were looking at the adorably cute scene I have been describing for the past while…with Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Because I DON'T think it's cute! I SHOULD GET GOHAN! ME!!! Because I DESERVE IT!!! I got more points!" Lime whined.  
  
Videl winced and looked at an utterly confused Gohan looking at a ranting, raving Lime.  
  
"What's her problem?" he asked cluelessly.  
  
"She's just jealous!" Videl said glaring at Lime.  
  
"I AM NOT!" retorted Lime.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" Videl yelled, sticking her tongue out at her.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" Lime screamed sticking her tongue out back.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down you two! Jealous? Jealous of what? St-stop FIGHTING ALREADY! What has been you two's problem lately? You're constantly at each other's throat and it's bugging me!" Gohan shouted.  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Gomen Gohan-chan…" Videl mumbled.  
  
"Sorry Gohan-kun…" Lime muttered.  
  
"Apologies accepted. Now what is there to be jealous of anyway?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Ummm…." Videl started.  
  
"Uhhh….ya see…" Lime stuttered.  
  
Gohan stood there tapping his foot as the two girls stuttered along.  
  
"Lime is jealous because you like Videl more than her. They like you, as do I, so they take it out on the other when you give one more attention…childish really…" Erasa explained.  
  
"ERASA!!!" the two flustered teens yelled at their friend.  
  
"What?" Erasa asked cluelessly.  
  
"They like Nerd-Brain?" Sharpener asked laughing.  
  
Gohan stood there with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Heh…Nerd-Brain has to let all this information process in his brain…give'm a minute and he'll start either blushing or yelling." Sharpener joked.  
  
Gohan heard that. "HEY! That's not nice!"  
  
"So he IS listening…" Sharpener snickered.  
  
"Of course I am!" then he remembered what Erasa had said and as Sharpener prophesized, he started blushing.  
  
"See? I TOLD YOU!" Sharpener declared.  
  
"No one cares…" Videl said.  
  
"Yeah…" Gohan said, trying to calm down. He folded his arms in front of his chest and mock-pouted.  
  
"Poor Gohan." Videl said with a laugh and Gohan turned away.  
  
"So…we better go, bye!" Erasa said as she dragged a laughing Sharpener and a reluctant Lime away from the scene.  
  
"That….was different." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah…" Videl said.  
  
"What was with that though, Videl?" he asked.  
  
"Well….umm….I'm sorry Gohan…I guess I better explain." Videl said.  
  
"That would be preferable." Gohan replied.  
  
They sat back down on the bench and Videl explained her and Lime's little "game".  
  
"So you see…" Videl finished as she looked up not his eyes.  
  
He looked hurt. She could tell.  
  
'What? It was all just a game? They were using me for mere pleasure?' he thought. His mind raced and he was confused. He looked at her as his hurt shone through.  
  
"So this whole ordeal…this whole time you have just been playing? Trying to beat Lime? Because you know what? I didn't think you could sink as low as to use me as some toy." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan…please. You don't understand. That isn't how it is." Videl pleaded.  
  
"That's what you said though." Gohan said, this time, more quietly.  
  
"Gohan…I love you. I didn't want to do that but I was to caught up in the fact that if I didn't…I might not get you. I wanted to prove myself. If you had turned out liking Lime more, I…I don't know what I would do. You gotta understand Gohan." Videl said, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I…I'm sorry…it's just…I really like you…no, I love you. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I just kinda felt like you didn't really like me…and- " Gohan started before Videl placed her lips firmly on the Demi-Saiyan's.  
  
Gohan turned crimson. Sure he had kissed her before but they weren't real…this was real. Before, they were just teasings that were short and sweet. This…this was something more.  
  
They deepened the kiss, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a public place…a VERY public place…Gohan slipped his tongue into Videl's mouth and she returned the favor. She then began playing with the tips of his hair. (A/N- What can I say, I LOVE HIS HAIR!)  
  
click  
  
"Gohan and Videeel! Sittin' on a tree…ermm…bench…uhhh….anyway…. K-I-S- S-I-N-G! First comes LOOOVE! Then come Marriage! Then comes baby in a baby CARRIGE!" sang two voices from in the bush.  
  
Gohan and Videl snapped out of it to find they had a ermmm…audience.  
  
First was the demonic duo themselves, Trunks and Goten…they had provided the 'singing services'. Then there was the news people taking pictures. With Goten and Trunks was Bulma taking pictures for Chichi.  
  
"Oh sh----oot…." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"No kiddin'…" Videl said with a sweatdrop forming behind her head.  
  
"No privacy…" Gohan muttered as he glared at Bulma, Trunks, and Goten. There wasn't anything he could do about the news peeps though.  
  
"WHAT IS YOU PEOPLE'S PROBLEM?! GO AWAY!!!! NNNOOOWWW!!!!!!!" Videl yelled as Goten and Trunks scurried off and the reporter-news-people looked scared.  
  
"Hiya sweetie! Sorry to bother you but that was just too tempting." Said Bulma as she smirked and walked over to the fuming couple.  
  
"Bulma…those pictures, burn them now…." Gohan said seriously.  
  
"C'mon hun, you know I cant' do that! Your mom would just have a fit! Krillin would be disappointed as well…" Bulma said smirking.  
  
"I know she would…and that doesn't bother me at all…..that's why I WANT THEM BURNED AND DESTROYED!!! I WOULD NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN!" Gohan whined.  
  
"Of course it doesn't but oh well. I know you will never live this down but Krillin and Chi will love me forever. So 1) Gohan's Pride or 2) Chi and Krillin being happy and making your life utterly miserable….sorry kid, I'm going with 2." Bulma said laughing.  
  
"It's not fair…" Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Life isn't fair Gohan." Bulma laughed. "Well, we better go. C'mon boys." She finished as she dragged the two giggling chibis back to CC.  
  
"BYE!" the three retreating people said.  
  
"Bye…" Gohan said, still pouting.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Gohan." Videl said comfortingly as she slipped her hand into his.  
  
"No it's not…" Gohan muttered.  
  
"Aw!!! How sweet! THIS IS GOING THE FRONT PAGE!!! click click click click" declared the reporter as they took more pictures for the Satan City Newspaper. What fun!  
  
"Do you hear something Videl-chan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah….it sounds like….clicking…" Videl mumbled as she looked around.  
  
"Holy crud…" Gohan whispered as he recognized the sound…MORE PICTURES!!!  
  
He sensed the area for anybody's ki but found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
'So it isn't Bulma or my mom…or anyone I know…' Gohan thought, narrowing down who it could be.  
  
"What?" Videl asked.  
  
"More pictures….someone is taking pictures as we speak and…THERE THEY ARE!" Gohan declared as he pointed to the reporters.  
  
"You two are so sweet! This is going to be the best story!! The city's daughter and her love interest!!! THIS IS RICH!!!" the news-person declared.  
  
Gohan and Videl face-faulted…this is NOT good….not good at all…  
  
  
  
Okay….I'm kinda in a cruddy mood. Sorry for the delay I swear, I've been so busy that it really isn't cool. I've been limited to ONE HOUR A NIGHT! To someone who is accustomed to 4-5 hours, 1 hour is death itself. So that really isn't cool. Then, yesterday my mom was carjacked at gunpoint by some retard at Costco. He stole our car and her purse. He would've shot her if she hadn't given it up. So now he knows where we live so I am fully freaked- out. I just thank God my mom made it out safely. Well, enough sad stuff….I hope it was worth the wait! Please R/R!!! PS- I'm putting up a possibility for another story. Please check it out, I wanna know if it's any good. It's called 'An Unknown Past'. Please review it and leave comments!!! ^_^ Toodles! ^_~  
  
Oh, and I heard this really cool song:  
  
"I'm Not Cool" By: Scott Krippayne  
  
  
  
Some people tell me that I look kind of funny  
  
My nose is red and the braces didn't work at all  
  
They say the clothes I wear are all out of fashion  
  
I don't fit in and should be shopping at a different mall  
  
I studied classical piano, when I could've been playing guitar  
  
I used to drive an El Camino  
  
And I'm not even sure it's a car  
  
   
  
I'm not cool but that's okay  
  
My God loves me anyway  
  
I'm not cool but that's alright  
  
I'm still precious in His sight  
  
I'm not cool but I don't care  
  
How I'm supposed to do my hair  
  
I'm not cool but that's okay  
  
My God loves me anyway.  
  
   
  
It doesn't matter if I know all the lingo  
  
He doesn't mind if I'm not hanging with a certain crowd  
  
Some people still believe in building an image  
  
But I'm finding that's a worry I can do without  
  
I used to wish I was athletic, but football was never my game  
  
I made some friends in mathematics  
  
But no one can spell my last name  
  
   
  
repeat chorus  
  
   
  
He says that I am a one of a kind  
  
And I don't have to try to be somebody else  
  
He believes in me and says I'm free to be myself  
  
I can be myself  
  
   
  
repeat chorus  
  
awesome, ne? ^_~ 


	8. Unwanted Reactions...An Interesting Reve...

Okay…this'll be tough….NOW I HAVE 2 STORIES TO WORRY ABOUT!!! This ain't good…anyway…I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates!!! I was writing the next chapter to my new fic 'An Unknown Past' and I totally forgot!! I'm sorry…but anyway…then FF.net decided to be down on June 21st so that ain't cool…Okay Sorceress Fujin. Yes she is vsd2oc. ^^ Fun, fun, ne? Thanks bcat! Lol, it's okay Videl-chan Conisa! *comforts Videl-chan Conisa* Yes gerry's giant green grassmoney, he does! I love his hair to death!  
  
Gohan: O.O  
  
Me: Anyway…thanks! *grins*…LOL! XD at least ya reviewed! ^_~ Thanks TearDrop826! Thanks A-man! Evil Shadow, XD Heheheh…yeah! Get the evil reporter…wait till ya see the result of that report…O.O Lol.  
  
Gohan: *reads review* Yeah I should've…HEY! *pouts* I was confused…  
  
Me: *hugs Gohan* Oh how I love Gohan…^_^ He's my new muse…  
  
J-chan: HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!  
  
Me: Oh, you are too!!! *hugs J-chan*  
  
J-chan: *glares* I'm still mad…  
  
Me: Well, onto the last review…Videl, glad ya thought it was funny. ^^ yes, poor them! I know! I like Spider-man and Star Wars! Lol…thanks. I really appreciate that. We got news that the jerk was in Houston; they caught him! We're getting the car back tomorrow. So that's good news…he's going to jail…as it should be…*gasp* SOMEONE NOT LIKE DBZ?! I know the feeling; I'm not either. And I don't want to either…they all think it's 'stupid' but they're just jealous cuz they have nothing better to do than insult people…no kidding! *nods head in agreement*  
  
Disclaimer: Even I did say I owned it…you wouldn't believe me…  
  
J-chan: Nope.  
  
Me: So I'll say it….I. Don't. Own. DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Gohan woke up in his room. School….  
  
He sighed as he thought. 'Today is gonna be a looong day…'  
  
He walked downstairs and found out he was early. He ate some breakfast prepared by his mom and was on his way. He decided since he was early, he would pick up the paper for his mom in the morning instead of getting it late from Bulma.  
  
He flew into town and landed in an ally and walked out to the newspaper stand.  
  
"May I buy one?" he asked the man politely.  
  
"Sure. That'll be 50 cents." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay, Here." Gohan said as he took the newspaper and handed the man the money.  
  
"Have a nice day." He said as Gohan walked off.  
  
"You too." Gohan said, turning around and continuing his journey to school.  
  
Since he had awhile to walk and school didn't start for a while, he'd read some of the big stories. He looked at the front page, paused then paled 10 shades.  
  
There was a picture of him and Videl kissing…the headline said, "Young Love…What'll Hercule Say?".  
  
"HOLY SHHHHHHOOOOT WHAT THE $^#% IS THIS DOING ON THE FRONT PAGE?!?!?!?!"he screamed in agony when it registered in his brain how bad this'll make his already complicated life. He got several strange looks by people standing around him.  
  
---Meanwhile, At The Satan Residence----  
  
Videl was calmly combing her hair as she heard a yell from her father ringing through her large house.  
  
"VIIIDDDEEELLL!!!! GET DOWN HERE THIS VERY MINUTE YOUNG LADY!!!!" Hercule shouted.  
  
"Hmm…I wonder what he wants now…" she muttered as she walked downstairs. She was wearing some short black shorts and a forest green t-shirt.  
  
As she walked over to her fuming father, she glanced at the front page and just about fainted.  
  
"Not good…" she mumbled.  
  
"You're darn right 'not good'! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU?! You know that you can't date any boy that isn't stronger than me!!! Especially some scrawny kid!!!" Hercule boomed at his daughter.  
  
As she tried to explain, he kept yelling. "My daughter turning into some 2 cent slut! I won't have this!!!"  
  
"But dad-" she started before she was cut off again.  
  
"No 'but dad's! I'm sick of this already! How could you go off and do something like this to me?! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRESSED THIS MAKES ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS MAKES ME LOOK?!" he screamed at her.  
  
Videl was frightened. Sure her father had been strict with her but never before had he yelled at her…not like this. He was enraged. For once, she was truly scared of her father.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Videl said, choking on her sobs. Tears running down her pale face.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough!" he yelled as he threw something at her.  
  
Videl eyes went wide. He had tried to hurt her…and succeeded. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door as fast as she could. She was crying her heart out as she ran to school. She could hear his yells over and over as she pumped her feet to get there as soon as possible.  
  
SMASH!  
  
She had run into someone. She looked up with tear-streaked cheeks and stormy eyes, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry…really."  
  
She would've kept going but she heard a soothing voice. "Videl? You okay?"  
  
She looked up into the eyes of Gohan and froze. "G-Gohan?" she stuttered, still quietly sobbing.  
  
"Videl? Really, are you okay?" he said, putting the newspaper in his bag….he would hurt those news-people later…Videl was more important.  
  
"No..." she choked out.  
  
"We still have time. C'mon tell me what's wrong." He said, his voice dripping with compassion.  
  
Not being able to find her voice, she just nodded and aloud him to walk her to a near-by bench.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong." He said quietly.  
  
She decided it would be best to tell him. "Well, I was upstairs in my room when my dad called for me. When I got there, he started yelling at me about the picture. He said I was a slut and I was ruing his image. He acted like his fame was more important than me. Maybe it is but then he threw something at me." She said, sobbing all over again, shedding new tears as she showed Gohan the dark purple bruise on her arm.  
  
Gohan was shocked.  
  
"He…he hit you?" Gohan asked, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Just because of that little picture?" he asked. She nodded again.  
  
"Gosh…my mom would be jumping off the walls, screaming about grandchildren, and your father hurts you…that's horrible. What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said quietly.  
  
He starting thinking and came up with an idea. "I really can't think of anything but…you could always stay with a friend or something."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah I could…but then he could easily find me…few people do I trust enough to stay with…" she sad sadly.  
  
"Yeah I guess…" he said sadly.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Well….you could stay with me…I mean, if ya want to. I could sleep on the couch and you could have my room. My mom wouldn't mind and Goten loves you." Gohan suggested.  
  
She blushed but then noticed that he was trying to suggest anything perverted…Gohan just isn't like that.  
  
She smiled at him. "That would be great."  
  
"Okay. We can go to Capsule Corp. after school. That way we can sneak into house and get your stuff tonight. I live to far away and I doubt you will want to face your father." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah…that would be good. Thank you so much Gohan." She said, smiling affectionately at him. He grinned back.  
  
"C'mon, we better get to school. We don't wanna be late. And don't worry about the page on the newspaper. Even if anyone saw it, I'll keep them from teasing you." Gohan said protectively.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Many ways. If all else fails, I'll just 'happen' to pair up with them in PE…we're still doing Martial Arts. I'll explain to Yamcha and he'll let me do whatever I want." Gohan said with and evil grin. Videl laughed.  
  
"Okay then. Let's go." She said as she stood up. He stood up too and they finished their walk to school.  
  
For once, Videl knew that no matter what, Gohan would protect her and keep her out of harm's way. She loved him and she loved her. Life…was good.  
  
Luckily, all their friends had taken it well and thought it was cute…even Lime took it pretty well. Sure she was upset she hadn't gotten Gohan…but she got over it. Sharpener assisted Gohan in the 'Operation: Tease Videl And Die'. Erasa and Lime just kept her happy.  
  
Videl decided not to tell them about the incidence with her father. She didn't want to endanger the press finding out. They just thought that the picture was really bothering her.  
  
---After School---  
  
Videl followed Gohan to Capsule Corp to talk to Bulma and wait for night.  
  
He typed in the password, "OPEN UP YOU *BEEP*IN' GATE!!!"  
  
"Access. Approves. Enjoy. Your. Stay. At. Capsule. Corp." replied the computer.  
  
The two walked through and rang the doorbell. Unlike last time, Bulma answered the door quickly.  
  
"Hi sweetie! Hi Videl. What are you two doing here?" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"We need to stay here for awhile…just 'til night." Gohan said.  
  
"Why?" she asked, concerned.  
  
The group walked in and sat on the couch. As Gohan explained, Bulma nodded.  
  
"That's horrible. Sure you can stay here. You can either stay here over night or you can get her to your house Gohan. Since tomorrow is Saturday, it doesn't matter." Bulma offered.  
  
"Thanks. Whichever Videl wants." Gohan said, looking at Videl.  
  
"I think we should go over to your house Gohan. No doubt my dad will be looking for me. Sure this isn't the first place he would look, that isn't the point. But what will I do about school?" Videl said.  
  
"There's only a week left. My mom is a great home schooling teacher. She taught me up until this year. She would be gad to teach us." Gohan said smiling.  
  
Videl sighed in relief. "That's a relief."  
  
"Yeah…" Gohan said.  
  
"It just feels weird running from my dad…I mean, what if we aren't doing the right thing? What if he just got mad." Videl said, her eyes dimming.  
  
"Don't worry about that Videl. We are doing the right thing. Fathers should never abuse their children. Even Vegeta doesn't abuse Bulma or Trunks and he's always mad. What he did was wrong and I won't let him hurt you." Gohan said.  
  
"I guess…" Videl said quietly.  
  
Bulma smiled. 'He's being so gentle with her….that's so sweet.'  
  
They just hung around the house for a few hours 'til dark. They ate dinner and Videl once again experienced Saiyan-Eating Habits. Just for fun, Videl and Gohan put on dark colored clothes. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this right.  
  
They snuck out of the house and into the streets of Satan City. They heard police sirens…they must be looking for Videl…  
  
"Hear that? They are looking for me…maybe this isn't such a good idea…" Videl said.  
  
"Aw, now where's your sense of adventure? Besides, there's no way they're getting you. Unless you want them too." Gohan said playfully.  
  
Videl grinned. 'He's so cute!'  
  
"Okay. Let's move!" she said as they went to her house and hid behind some bushes directly below her window.  
  
"How will we get in? My dad is bound to be awake." Videl said, worried.  
  
"We fly." Gohan said smirking.  
  
"Huh? But you can't fly." Videl said, confused.  
  
"Oh yes I can." Gohan said as he softly scooped her up and hovered up to her bedroom window.  
  
Videl would've screamed but she knew that would attract attention…they didn't want that…that's for sure…  
  
Gohan peaked in to make sure Hercule wasn't in and landed lightly on the soft carpet of her bedroom.  
  
Videl's eyes were wide. "H-how'd ya do that?" she asked.  
  
Gohan got worried. 'What if she thinks I'm a freak…aww man…'  
  
Just as he was about to say something, she cut in, "Because that's sooo cool! Can you teach me how to fly?"  
  
He felt one thing, relief. "Sure Videl. Tomorrow." He said laughing quietly.  
  
She grinned and then packed everything up. Then she wrote him a note:  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I love you. I'm sorry I have to leave but I can't stay. I wont' tell you where I am but I will tell you I can't come back. Not anytime soon at least.  
  
Your daughter,  
  
Videl  
  
She set it on her desk and finished packing her things. Then she put her backpack on and walks over to Gohan.  
  
"I'm ready to go." Videl said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." He said as he picked her up and flew her back to CC.  
  
"Bulma! We're going to my house now! Bye!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Kay! Bye!!!" she shouted back.  
  
The two flew to his house.  
  
"Kaasan! I'm home!" Gohan shouted through the house.  
  
"Hello hun! Oh, hello Videl. What are you doing here?" Chichi asked, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
They explained everything and Chichi's face twisted with anger. "That's horrible! That man has put his fame before his own child! That is just horrible."  
  
"So can she stay with us Kaasan?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
Chichi's face softened. "Of course dear. Videl; welcome to our home. My boys will keep you safe, don't you worry."  
  
"Thanks you. I'm just wondering why both you and Bulma Briefs didn't defend my father." She said confused.  
  
"Defend that phony? I mean, no offense child but I don't like that man. Neither does Bulma. Mention his name in front of Vegeta and suffer the consequences. Our families and family friends aren't fond of him." Chichi replied flatly.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"He stole fame that didn't belong to him. Took credit for something he didn't do." She replied.  
  
"How so? He did defeat Cell….didn't he?" Videl asked, beginning to doubt it as her sentence rolled on.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to find out like this but no, he didn't beat Cell." Chichi said.  
  
"Then who did?" Videl asked.  
  
Chichi looked at Gohan. When he nodded in approval, she continued, "Gohan did."  
  
She stared in shock.  
  
'No way…' she thought.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." Gohan said.  
  
"How?" she asked, awe-struck.  
  
Gohan sat her down on the couch and explained everything because I'm too lazy to type it out.  
  
"Whoa…so YOU are really the strongest guy in the world?" she asked.  
  
"That would be correct." Gohan replied.  
  
"That's cool." Videl said with a grin.  
  
'Whew…that went well…' Gohan thought.  
  
"So….looks like I'm living with you for awhile Son Gohan." Videl said with  
  
a sly grin.  
  
Chichi stood from the kitchen and thought to herself, 'Grandchildren….'  
  
  
  
Short yes….but I think I'm ending it now. I'll add a short epilogue if ya want…But you HAVE TO REVIEW!!! LOTS OF TIMES!!! MUAHAHHAHAHHAAA!!!! *passes out*  
  
J-chan: *rolls eyes*  
  
---10 Minutes Later---  
  
Me: *regains consciousness*  
  
J-chan: Welcome back.  
  
Me: Thanks…  
  
J-chan: You're welcome…  
  
Me: Well, now with that over with…Read my other fics, kay? Especially my new one, 'An Unknown Past' ^_^ R/R PLEASE!!! Toodles! ^_~ Hey Krissy D?  
  
Kristen: Yeah kiddo?  
  
Me: How you be doin'?  
  
Kristen: Me doin' good Chels. *slides her finger down the bridge of her nose* I'm sexy!!!  
  
Me: *sweatdrops*….*mimics Kristen* Sexy!  
  
Kristen: *grins*  
  
Me: Krissy D, you're goober…  
  
Kristen: *grins* I'm, too sexy for my nose, too sexy for my shoe, too sexy for my-  
  
Me: *sweatdrops* Whatever you say Kristen…^^;;;; Well, can you drive me to the movies since you're a senior and I'm a lowly 8th grader who has yet to learn the ways of driving? *shiny watery anime eyes*  
  
Kristen: Sure Chelsea! C'mon! *puts on sunglasses* We're gonna cruise!  
  
Me: *grins*…*puts on sunglasses* Us sexy babes gonna go to the movies!  
  
Kristen: *grins*…*gets in cool purple car*  
  
Me: *gets in passenger seat*  
  
Kristen: *drives off*  
  
RANDOM RAMBLINGS OF INSANITY….READ AT YOUR OWN RISK…  
  
WHAT IS UP? LOL HAHAHAHAHHAAAA….I RULE THE WORLD!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAA!!! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!!!! GOHAN IS MINE!!! MINE I TELL YA!!!! SUGAR IS GOOD….I LIKE SUGAR….SUGAR IS VERY GOOD…YUMMIE, YUMMIE SUGAR….SUGAR IS MY FAVORITE FOOD…WAIT, SUGAR AIN'T A FOOD….HMMM….OH WELL, CANDY IS GOOD. CANDY IS MY FAVORITE FOOD…OR WAS THAT SUGAR? CANDY IS YUMMIE TOO…SO IS ICECREAM…AND COKE…AND MACORONI AND CHEESE…CAN'T FORGET SPAGGETTI OR UMMMM…WHAT WAS I SAYIN' AGAIN? I DON'T REMEMBER…OH WELL…I LOVE GOHAN. HE IS HOT. ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE BELONG TO ME!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL, I BE GOING NOW SO TOODLES AND DON'T LET THE EVIL RABID BUNNIES EAT YOU!!!! 


	9. Epilogue

GOSH-DANGIT!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait.please don't kill me.I feel bad.*sniff*.Beaner-Bop, I'm glad you love it! ^_~ Okies..I will. Ezkiel.you mean person.*sniff* okay.but why do you not like about it? What so horrible about it? I mean, I'm not being a brat but everyone else has given nothing but praise and I would like your comments on WHY exactly you think it's bad. Well, please explain so I can improve my writing. Anyway, moving right along.jetforce, thanks! I apologize for the long wait though.Darkside, thanks and sorry for the lack of update. Drunken Gohan, sorry.but I can't really think of much more to do, I have a billion (or 3) fics I have in mind, I'm busy, people stopped reviewing.well, some did.anyway, thanks though.I feel loved. *smiles* Well, enjoy your meal! ^_~ animegirl-mika, here's your epilogue! Goku's Daughter, okies, I will ASAP.here ya go RDBRapter.okay, it isn't MUCH more but here ya go chi chi's frying pan. Sorry Ratty, I'm so busy that it hurts me to leave you guys waiting.I ran out of ideas and I don't wanna be cliché.so I'm ending it here.I may start another similar later.but who knows, I may be getting in over my head with all these fics.I started a new one before I finished this one...that's another reason it's raking forever.anyway, gohan666, thanks for input.I'm thinking about making anew fic where Lime does get Gohan because a few people have asked.this fic has already pretty much ended but I may consider another fic once I'm done with 'An Unknown Past'. Okay.yes.all you people probably forgot about me by now.you people can't take excuses either.*eyes water*  
  
J-chan: Yes.they've ALL FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!!!!  
  
Me: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
J-chan: Calm down.just write.  
  
Me: *sniff* Okies..  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in a bad mood.you fill in the blank.I ____ own DBZ..  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Videl sat in the park next to her husband, cradling her first-born child; Her daughter, Son Pan.  
  
Gohan stroked the baby's tiny face with a finger and said quietly to Videl. "I can't believe we're parents."  
  
"I know..it was two years ago I moved in with you.now I'm sitting in the middle of the park, married to you with a child. And to think that it all happened so quickly." Videl said, ruffling their child's jet-black hair.  
  
"Hehehe!" the baby giggled as she looked up, her coal-black eyes shining brightly. She had gotten her eyes from her father.  
  
Videl had moved in with Gohan two years ago. They were soon married and due to Chichi's obsession with studying, the two graduated.early for say.and finally, two years later.Chichi's greatest wish came true.she had a grandchild. Since they were only 16, she taught them what would've taken two years in school in half a year. Now they were 18 with a one-year-old baby girl. They had moved into their own house a year ago when the baby was born.  
  
"Hello Panny." Gohan cooed affectionately as he poked her nose.  
  
She giggled and tiny hands clasped around the finger. He smiled at her then looked lovingly at his wife.  
  
'Before I met Videl and we began getting along, my life was a wreck. Though I hid how much I miss my father, she helped me open up so much. Now look at me, married with a kid.life just couldn't get any better.' Gohan thought happily.  
  
"We better get home, huh Videl?" Gohan said to his wife.  
  
Videl nodded and the two got up and were on their way home. Once they got there, Gohan handed the baby to Videl and he got the mail. He looked through them as he walked into their house, finding none that stuck out.  
  
He walked into his house, threw the mail on the counter and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he picked up his tiny daughter and planted a kiss on her small forehead.  
  
"Life is good." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Videl said happily.  
  
"Hey, let's invite Erasa and Sharpener over." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Yeah! We haven't seen them in years!" Videl said.  
  
Pan squirmed and smiled sweetly, oblivious to the world around her.  
  
"Let's find the phone book and call them up." Gohan said, reaching for the book. Videl nodded.  
  
"Pencil...Sharpener Pencil." Gohan muttered under his breath as he looked through the "P"'s.  
  
After a little effort, they found it. It read:  
  
Pencil Sharpener  
  
637.821.3456 807 Lost Creek LN.  
  
"Let's call." Videl suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said as he punched in the number and held the phone to his ear.  
  
"Moshi moshi! Pencil residence!" chirped a female voice from the other end.  
  
"Huh? Sorry it must be a wrong number because I called Sharpener.Sorry." Gohan said embarrassed.  
  
Videl shot a confused look and Gohan whispered in her ear.  
  
"Wrong number." He whispered. She nodded and Gohan went back on the phone.  
  
"What do you mean? Who is this? Sharpener is here.would you like to talk to him?" the voice answered.  
  
"Huh? You mean he DOES live there? Well ummm..sure.I guess.put him on." Gohan answered confused.  
  
"Moshi moshi." A male voice answered.  
  
"Sharpener?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That's me.what do you want? Who are you?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"It's me, Gohan." He answered.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone when he heard a yell on the other end. "WHAT?! GOHAN?!"  
  
Gohan cringed. Videl shot a knowing look at her husband.she knew of Saiyans sensitive hearing.  
  
"Yeah.it's me." Gohan replied.  
  
"Gosh.what's it been man, two years? What's up? Where did you disappear to?" he asked his old friend.  
  
"Yeah.two years. That's why I was calling, we wanted to know if you wanted to visit us this afternoon." Gohan said, revealing the purpose of the call.  
  
"Us huh? Whose US?" Sharpener asked suggestively.  
  
"Eheheheee..ummmmm...how about you just come over, okay?" Gohan said, trying to change the subject. Videl once again shot a questioning look but Gohan ignored her.  
  
"Whatever man.on the way." Sharpener replied, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Ja ne!" Gohan said.  
  
"Ja ne." Sharpener said, hanging up.  
  
"He's coming." Gohan said.  
  
"Cool. Now let's call Erasa." Videl said, flipping to the section Erasa should be in. Looking up "Pynk", she found nothing.  
  
"Huh? She's not listed." Videl said sadly.  
  
"Aw.maybe she got married." Gohan said, upset.  
  
"Yeah.oh well.at least Sharpener is coming." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Videl said.  
  
Just as the started getting up, the phone rang again. This time however, Videl picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Hm? Sorry, is this where Son Gohan lives?" answered the man form the other end.  
  
"Hai, why?" she answered.  
  
"Who are you? Anyway, would you put him on the phone?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. -Gohan dear, someone's on the phone for you!-" Sharpener heard in the background.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Gohan.I umm..don't know how to get to your house." Sharpener mumbled timidly.  
  
Gohan smirked then started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Oh nothing.that just seems like something I would do.say I'll go somewhere before I know where I'm going." Gohan said laughing.  
  
"Yeah.yeesh it's been a long time.hey who was the chick who answered the phone?" Sharpener asked.  
  
Gohan smirked. "It's a secret."  
  
"Really? Well, how do I get there?"  
  
Gohan explained and they hung up.he was on his way.  
  
---10 Minutes and 5 Cups of Tea Later---  
  
DINNNNG DONG!!!!  
  
"I'll get it." Videl said.  
  
"No.I'LL get it." Gohan said grinning.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay love." she answered.she knew Gohan was the one who had spoken with Sharpener.oh what fun.  
  
"Hi Sharpener..and..I feel sick." Gohan said as he answered the door.  
  
"Hi Gohan." Chirped..ERASA?!  
  
Gohan grinned. "Hey guys.welcome to my humble home." Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
They three walked into the living room to see Videl still drinking the tea and Pan crawling around in circles giggling.  
  
Gohan didn't notice that his friends froze.  
  
..silence..  
  
Videl turned around. "Hey guys." She said cheerily.  
  
After another moments silence, Erasa leaped at Videl. "HI VIDEL!!! Gosh.it's been YEARS!!! What's been up? Where'd ya'll disappear to? Who's the kid? When did ya'll move here? Wh-" Erasa started, rambling the questions out.  
  
"Wait, wait, WAIT!!! Gimme a chance to answer!" she said.  
  
Sharpener sat down and Erasa followed in suite. Gohan scooped up Pan and sat down as well.  
  
"Well, since Sharpener asked pretty much the same thing, we can hit two birds with one stone, ne Videl?" Gohan said.  
  
"You invite us over and now your gonna hit us with a rock?" Erasa said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "Ahem.no.it's an expression." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I never thought I see the day when GOHAN is telling ERASA 'it's an expression'.hehehe." Sharpener teased.  
  
Everyone laughed as Erasa realized what they were talking about.  
  
"So, we 'disappeared' to my house. Now before you talk, I'll explain." He said, glancing at Videl for approval. When she nodded sadly, he continued. "Remember that article about us? Well, her father didn't take it lightly. He threw something at her so she needed somewhere to stay.so I invited her to stay with me. She stayed in the guestroom and my mom was having a blast.it was kinda sad." Gohan said, sweat dropping. He looked to Videl.  
  
"The kid is our daughter, Pan. She is 1 year old." Videl said.  
  
"One year huh? Well that's cool." Erasa said happily.  
  
Gohan continued. "We moved here a year ago when Panny was born."  
  
"That's cool. I'm glad everything worked out.we were all worried sick!" Erasa said.  
  
"Sorry about that." Videl said laughing.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"You two had lunch yet?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope." They replied.  
  
"I'll make some." Videl said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Oh shoot." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"What dear?" Videl asked from the kitchen.  
  
"We forgot Lime." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Videl answered dryly but Gohan didn't catch it.  
  
Sharpener and Erasa held in laughter.Videl STILL hadn't gotten over that.  
  
"I'll call her, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Videl said.  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders and dialed Lime's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Answered Lime.  
  
"Hey Lime. It's Gohan. I wanted to know if ya wanted to join me, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener for lunch." He said.  
  
"Sure." She chirped.  
  
"Okay." he explained where they lived and she said she was on the way.  
  
---15 Minutes and Many Clashing Pans Later---  
  
DINNNNG DONG!!!!  
  
"I'll get it." Gohan said.  
  
"Hi Lime." He said.  
  
Lime smiled and said, "Hey Gohan."  
  
They walked in and everyone said their hellos.  
  
"LUNCH IS READY!" Vidle yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Everyone went in and Videl and Lime exchanged glances and made silent peace.  
  
"Sooo.this is good." Lime said, breaking the deafening silence.  
  
Everyone just ignored Gohan as they always did.  
  
"Some things never change." Sharpener said laughing as he looked at Gohan.  
  
"No kidding." Videl mumbled.  
  
Everyone laughed and Gohan just looked clueless.then continued his lunch.  
  
They finished their lunches and sat down in the living room again. Pan climbed up on her daddy's lap, gave the Son Grin and giggled. He smiled back and messed up her hair.  
  
Everyone grinned.it was a cute little moment when everyone just goes "Awwwwww"..  
  
"Well, it was nice having you guys over." Videl said sweetly. They all nodded.  
  
"We better get home." Sharpener said.  
  
"It was nice visiting.call us anytime, okay?" Erasa said.  
  
They nodded and Erasa and Sharpener were on their way.  
  
"Well.thanks for inviting me." Lime said.  
  
"No prob. You're welcome anytime." Gohan said good-naturedly. Videl nodded.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I better go. Bye Videl! Bye Gohan!" Lime said as she left.  
  
"Bye" they said in unison.  
  
As the door closed they noticed how sleepy Pan was. They took her up for her nap and sat on the couch next to each other.  
  
"Well.that was interesting." Gohan said.  
  
"No kidding. I'm exhausted." Videl added, yawning.  
  
"Me too.I say let's take a nap." Gohan answered.  
  
The two went upstairs and joined the daughter in a well-deserved nap.  
  
  
  
Okay.it was a bit of a twist but oh well.I can't believe it's over.*wipes tears form eyes*.I hope you peeps enjoyed it.okay, so it WASN'T short like I said it would be but I didn't think you guys would mind...it's been great.I hope you guys deem this a worthy epilogue. Don't' forget to read my other stories and to R/R!!!! Toodles and I love you guys and really appreciate all the support you've provided! Hugs and kisses! ^_~ Love always! *waves goodbye* 


End file.
